


【博君一肖】 少年如诗

by Aprilwinding



Category: Wang Yibo/Xiao Zhan - Fandom, 博君一肖
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 53,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprilwinding/pseuds/Aprilwinding
Summary: 鲜衣怒马少年郎，笑过眼，海不枯，石未烂。-	幼驯染。-	小镇爱情故事。
Relationships: Wang Yibo/Xiao Zhan, 博君一肖 - Relationship, 博肖, 陈情令 - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 238





	1. Chapter 1

【1】

夏日蝉鸣不断，阳光被干烤炙热的地面折回来，再映射到人眼睛里。

王一博站在水果摊前捧一块西瓜，啃得红色汁水顺着嘴角流，他叮嘱店家把切好的瓜装好，还要用保鲜膜封严实，他要带回去给别人。

“带回去给爸妈吃吧？” 水果摊老板平易近人，看十岁的王一博小脸胖嘟嘟，情不自禁想上手摸一把。

“不是，” 小男孩吃得一脸都是瓜瓤，话都说得含混不清，“带去给哥哥。”

老板看小家伙拎着塑料袋，笑得一脸灿烂，一蹦一跳走远了，背上的书包都跟着他心情愉快地飞到半空，像斑斓绚丽的彩色泡泡，发出噼噼啪啪的喜悦声响。

“兄弟俩感情可真好。”水果店老板感叹着，把更多的西瓜从运货车上搬下来，“今年夏天也太热了吧！” 背上一片大汗淋漓，立刻就会被蒸发进空气里。

王一博跑到一家房屋外，在这小镇上高楼大厦很少，几乎都是寻常二层小屋。他把两只手拢成圆形大声喊，“肖战哥哥，你在家吗？” 没过一会，就看见一个身影从二楼窗户探出头，拿食指放在嘴上压低声音，“王一博你小声点，我叔在睡觉，打麻将到凌晨才回来！” 

小男孩见状赶紧低头，窸窸窣窣趴到大门前蹲着，等他的肖战哥哥下来接。少年打开门，拉着王一博的手往前跑，跑到砖瓦厂后面的那条小河，他把裤子卷起来，又蹬掉两只鞋，沿着河岸坐下，双脚伸到水里被这清凉浸得龇牙咧嘴。他拍拍旁边的位置让王一博过来，男孩就学他的样子乖乖坐下，也不管肖战又在揉他的头发，捏他的脸蛋，他都照单全收。

他把手里的西瓜递给肖战，肖战接过来吃得稀里哗啦。清水里的小鱼在游，游过脚背酥酥麻麻，男孩在八月的烈日里偷看少年，肖战长得白，骨架也细，西瓜汁水顺着他手往下流，流到手腕的凸起骨头上，一路绵延，划到他的手肘。

王一博从小就知道肖战好看，童话书里的插画小人就长成他这个样子。肖战的母亲年轻时是远近闻名的大美人，这长相他遗传了九成，还有一成骨子里的调皮捣蛋，跟他知书达理的母亲完全不同。

吃完西瓜又要捉鱼，两人在河水里扑腾，光起膀子在水里扎猛子。肖战把水全淋在王一博的脸上，又过来圈他脖子，把他整个人埋在怀里，一边哈哈大笑一边故意气他，“小家伙，你作业写完了没？小心我去给你爸告状！”

王一博脸贴在肖战光溜溜的肚皮上，脸红得像熟透的西红柿。吓得两只手赶紧摆，“你别啊，我就是吃这西瓜特别甜，觉得一定要拿给你尝尝！” 憋了一口气差点呛到水，“我爸今天给我的饭钱都被我拿来买西瓜了，千万别给他知道！”

男孩子才十岁，却长手长脚，骨头又硬，硌得肖战心窝疼。“多少钱，我给你啊！” 他跑到岸上拿起衣服，把口袋里的一把东拼西凑的零钱全递给王一博，“下回要吃什么我给你买，别瞎乱花饭钱了！” 嘴里刚吃完西瓜，卷卷舌头还能尝到一丝甜。他又拍拍男孩的头，帮他把鞋袜穿上，“谢谢你啊，王一博。”

河边堤岸上路过的行人越来越多，自行车发出嘀嘀铃声，等到太阳一点点没入山边两人才想起回家。肖战又是老样子，拽起王一博就跑，刚捉的鱼被他们放回河里，鱼儿尾巴一摇转身就逃，他俩百米冲刺扬起一大片灰，怕的是时间不早，再不回家少不了一顿揍。

不是玩笑意义上的挨揍，是真的一个不顺心就要发泄，打起来下手不分轻重，要不是王一博帮忙去叫大人，肖战不知道被打死了多少次。

父母离异，他跟了父亲，父亲借口要去外地打工，把他丢给了老家的叔叔照看。他小时候也是家里的掌上明珠，又在城里长大，被养得细皮嫩肉又乖巧懂事，放到老家小镇不到几年，长成了天不怕地不怕，就知道惹事生非的混世小魔王。

他叔叔知道没人管肖战，更加肆无忌惮，喝了酒打他，输了麻将打他，肖战父亲寄回来的钱被他挥霍一空，没钱交学费被学校催促，也打他。

肖战也不怕，起初还知道躲，还懂得哭。后来明白没效果，小镇居委会来调停屁用也没有，说是家事还得自己消化。他冷眼看着老男人在人前赔礼道歉一口一个再也不打了，人后依然我行我素，揪起他头发就往地上摔。肖战每次鼻青脸肿，眼睛都睁不开了，隔天还要安慰替他眼泪流个不停的王一博，“你别哭啊，我都没哭呢。”

日子真像白开水，可下面搁着一个灶台，火烧得那么旺，迟早水烧干了，什么都会燃个精光。

肖战蹑手蹑脚打开门，只当他叔还在睡，刚打开一个缝就觉得不对，屋里没有如雷鼾声，突然一只大手掐住自己的脖子被提起来，男人凑近他，口里酒气熏天，恶臭难闻，“你个小兔崽子去哪儿了？”

少年只顾看身后的王一博，他大喊，“王一博你快跑，别管我！”

门被砰地关上，里面传来一阵巨响，听起来是桌椅倒地的声音，然后是劈头盖脸的一顿毒打。十岁的王一博缩着身子，趴在门上，听到里面传来肖战含混不清的声音，他没哭，他跟王一博说过，那男人就算打死我也不哭，我不能让他看笑话。王一博觉得自己心脏快从胸膛蹦出来了，他从来没有一刻像现在这么渴望长大，他想长成能独当一面的男子汉，他想保护的人不多，就只有肖战一个。

王一博往后退，用尽全力撞门，几个来回之后终于听到门被撞开的声音。他看到肖战倒在地上，瘦弱的身体上全是伤，男人脚边躺着好几个空空如也的啤酒瓶子，他抄起旁边的木椅子还要打，王一博只有跪下，“叔叔我求你了，你放过肖战哥哥，我求你！”

他害怕极了，肖战始终一动不动，他害怕他是不是再也起不来了。

男人像逮到了受惊的小兔子，抓起王一博的头发拎到眼前，“那好啊，他一只没人要的狗还有人护？那你来替他挨打好不好？”


	2. Chapter 2

门外的日头下山了，天空怎么变得泥泞一片。

王一博趴在地上抱着头，瑟瑟发抖像只无计可施的小动物。肖战听到男人的那句话，也不知哪儿来的力气腾一下从地上站起来，把王一博往怀里揽，“你要揍就揍我，关他什么事！”

少年身上全是伤，红红紫紫好多块，但他腰背挺得很直，他跟王一博说别怕啊，有哥哥在。 男人酒气还没消，又拉起歪在身边的木椅子，还想继续发泄，嘴里的胡话颠三倒四，“狗日的，我连你俩一起打！”没想脚下一滑，打了个踉跄。肖战就趁着这当口拉起王一博往门外跑，他想他们怎么总在跑，什么时候才能逃出生天，跑出这无穷无尽的暗无天日。

他俩跑到王一博家里，他们也不是本地人，王一博父亲生意做得好，镇里唯一一家砖瓦厂就是他家开的，母亲又人美心善，见到肖战总是疼惜，有教养惯了的，不像别人一说到肖战叔叔就破口大骂，她只是静静轻拍肖战的头，跟他说以后有什么困难都可以来她家。

王一博性格柔软随了他妈，他没有兄弟姐妹，刚来小镇上也总是孤孤单单，没人愿意跟一个本地话都讲不清楚的小屁孩一起玩。他独来独往惯了，直到有一天碰到躲在初中学校小路边偷偷抽烟的肖战，他还在上小学，从这条路走是第一次，战战兢兢地看到几个初中生围在一起吞云吐雾。肖战一双眼睛里满是好奇，从哪里来的这么一个白净的胖娃娃，王一博脸蛋肉乎乎，手脚却长，跟他一张婴儿肥的脸实在不相搭。

“完了，被人看到了！” 一个留长头发的男生跑过来推他，“你敢说出去我就撕烂你的嘴！” 他力气太大，王一博书包都被他撞翻在地，作业和书本一股脑全掉出来。肖战远远看着，从这孩子眼里他没瞧出那么多七弯八绕的花花肠子，“阿铁你欺负一个小孩算怎么回事！”又慢慢走近，揉着王一博的头发还笑得一脸无害，“你不会说出去的，对不对？”

王一博只记得自己拼了命地点头，这人话里有话，语气再善良也带着威胁，可他真的就不怕了，一双小胖手紧紧攥着衣角，校服边都快被他抓烂了，眼里还冒着泪花，“我不，我不会说出去！”

肖战还是笑，小男孩看得愣了神，哑口无言，只觉得这人笑得真好看，怎么比妈妈笑得还好看。

王一博父母都没在家，两层楼的房子显得冷冷清清。他俩躲进去赶紧把门锁严实，火急火燎的脚步把外面的狗惊得一顿乱吠。两个人挨在一起坐沙发上，王一博看肖战头上还在渗血，急得赶紧要去翻医药箱，“哥，我给你找点纱布和止血药吧？”肖战没说话，黑暗里只有他那双明媚清透的眼睛闪闪亮亮，“王一博，我能在你家住几天吗？你收留收留我呀？”

小男孩只觉得鼻子一酸，眼泪就要夺眶而出，他心想这还用你说吗，那个鬼地方我是一天都不会让你回去了。可他心里的肖战哥哥，配得上世界所有最好的东西，凭什么让他拉下脸面求自己，凭什么。

砖瓦厂的生意是真的很忙，王一博的父亲几乎就住在厂里，母亲回家已经很晚，听王一博一边哭诉一边难过，小家伙鼻涕眼泪都糊了一整脸。她先把肖战送去镇卫生所检查身体上的伤，又打电话报警投诉，镇居委会才不得不再次出面。

肖战知道这不是长久之计，他还需要监护人，可是哪怕只给他几天的安宁，都是难能可贵。

住在王一博家的这几天，他发现小家伙每天太阳刚冒头就开始起床洗漱，按理说小学生上课时间比较晚，虽然是五年级，但也不至于每天起得比鸡还早。他这么观察了好几天，终于忍不住问他，“王一博，你们上课时间那么早吗？”果不其然，小屁孩支支吾吾东张西望，顾左右而言他，话都说结巴了，“我……我们每天……这学期，这学期早读……时间提前了。”

“哦。” 肖战不想正面戳穿他，却被他这窘迫的小模样逗得想笑，“我看你妈妈每天给你很多零花钱，怎么你上次买西瓜还把饭钱用掉了？”王一博被问得头发都要竖起来，“啊，没有，零花钱被我用完了。”赶紧抓起书包往肩上一背，几乎落荒而逃，“哥我先走了！”

肖战多聪明的人，也不作声，叼一根油条跟在王一博后面。看男孩拐了几个弯，根本不是上学的方向，他在一个小巷子里把口袋里的钱掏出来，递给一个虎头虎脑的大个子。那小子看起来比王一博年纪大，身体块头倒真是壮实，一开口也是个大嗓门，“王一博，今天怎么这么少！你是不是又想挨揍了！”

从肖战的方向看过去，男孩子脸上的肉被吓得抖了抖，“一下子都给你的话，我妈会发现的。”他低下头，看脚边有一群蚂蚁在搬家，为了生存互相扶持，在墙边形成一道蜿蜒的曲线。

肖战把没吃完的半根油条吐在地上，从墙根拿起一块碎砖头走出来，“臭小子，你给我滚过来，欺负谁呢你！”大个子闻声看过去，肖战是远近有名的小混混，头上还缠着绷带，像是刚打完群架回来的派头，手上的砖头被他上下抛掷，仿佛不经意就要投过来，砸他个头破血流。

不过他也真是不要命，向肖战逼近了一步嘴巴还骂骂咧咧，“关你屁事，我跟他说话呢，你跟他什么关系啊！”肖战怒火中烧，顾不得王一博在一旁大声劝他，抬手用力把砖头扔过去正好砸中那小子的额头，鲜血应声而出，红色液体流下来攀上大个子的脸，“老子是他哥，你给我记住了！”

“王一博，你不想活了吧！你让你哥打我？我今天放学就找人把你揍死！”大个子靠在墙上捂着头，眼泪劈里啪啦掉下来，撑死也就是十一二的年纪，哪见过这种阵仗，肖战在旁边还话中带笑，“找人来？你就不怕我剁掉你几根手指头？”说着把口袋里的弹簧刀亮出来，“哥哥我到处跟人干架的时候，你还穿着尿布满地跑呢！”

“不要啊——不要，我再也不敢了！”大个子呼天嚎地，吵得肖战耳朵眼疼，他哆哆嗦嗦地跑走了，尿都快出来了。

少年把王一博的小脑袋揽过来靠在肩头，“小家伙被吓到了吗？别怕，我们走吧王一博。”他温温柔柔的，跟刚才的凛冽狠毒判若两人，体温隔着布料传给王一博，男孩子心里立马转阴为晴，也顾不上害怕了。

王一博用手去拉肖战，明明差了六岁，可肖战的手不比他大多少。他只顾拼命点头，也不管刚才被大个子吓出来的眼泪鼻涕全抹到了他哥的衣服上，早上的风有点凉，可是为什么心里这么温暖呢。


	3. Chapter 3

【3】

从那以后肖战长了个心，每天上学放学把小孩儿护着，跟他屁股后边作保镖样子，他明明长得白净，却偏把自己造成个小痞子，喝完的豆浆吸管叼嘴上，书包歪七扭八往身上一挎，晚上跟人在游戏厅彻夜打游戏，两眼冒起黑眼圈，他就肆无忌惮顶着这熊猫眼，路上看见想欺负王一博的臭小子，就一个大白眼飞过去。还没出手，就能把那些欺软怕硬的小混蛋们吓得落荒而逃。

镇居委会来调停的结果跟以前一样，肖战叔被警告教育一番，还是回家了。肖战就跟他玩起了老鹰捉小鸡的游戏，他叔没啥大出息，每天就知道喝酒打牌，有时候就在麻将馆过夜，基本不着家。肖战故意错过跟他打照面的时间，除了问他要学费，舔着二皮脸故意装乖一口一个叔求你把学费交了，将来工作了我养你。他叔被哄得高兴了，才舍得把肖战爸寄回家的钱用到肖战身上，再转头把剩下的输个精光。

学校班主任也心疼肖战，别看他皮，调皮捣蛋样样精通，可他真的聪明，功课一点都没拉下，前一天还跟伙伴们上树掏鸟窝，作业本掉地上被鸟屎糊的乱七八糟，第二天考试照样能考个前三名。所以他才受人崇拜，一堆小屁孩跟他后面喊他战哥，跟他一起到处打架闯祸，还要拿他次次得优的作业过来抄。

班主任家访得勤，肖战日子稍微好过点，年轻女人善良温柔，容不下这世界一点点恶，她没奢望学校的谆谆善诱能感化肖战叔叔，只希望肖战快点长大，长成能独立自主的男子汉。每次家访时她反而会提一些鸡蛋鱼肉过去，实在看不过去肖战日益消瘦的样子，感觉一阵风都能把他吹起来打转。

时间过得倒真是快，王一博13岁生日那天，肖战跟朋友们还在打台球，他大半个身子斜倾在球桌上，伏身找角度，想拿球杆直击白色小球，这姿势实在无法言说，宽大的短袖衫下细瘦腰部展露无遗，运动短裤下的臀部曲线也被勾出来，他倒大大咧咧跟朋友有说有笑，王一博坐在后面的椅子上如坐针毡。初二的男孩子朝气蓬勃，脸上的婴儿肥还没消完，却掩盖不住他日益凸显的喉结和唇上细绒的胡须。

他陪肖战到处闲玩了一天，以为自己生日被忘记了，其实也没什么所谓，青春期的男孩子理应对这些形式上的东西不太在意，但越是这么自我催眠，越是希望他哥心里给他一点位置，不需要太多，留一点点给他，他就能欢欣雀跃，做梦都会被笑醒。

到了傍晚两人才回到王一博家，家里饭菜蛋糕一应俱全，王一博妈妈招呼肖战多吃点，又把蜡烛往蛋糕上插好催王一博过来吹，说本来要邀请班上同学都过来庆生，臭小子非不答应，坚持要跟肖战哥一起过，女人眼里的温柔跟王一博一模一样，边给肖战盛汤边感慨，“他是把你当成亲哥哥啦！”

王一博不爱听这个，三心两意把蜡烛吹灭，应付性地吃了两块蛋糕，完全心不在焉。本来以为肖战要走，都准备把人送到门边了，他哥却没走，低头看着王一博满脸不高兴的样子，也不知在打什么主意，索性拉起小朋友的手往楼上走，“我给你辅导辅导作业，昨天不是跟我说数学卷子上有两道题不懂吗？”

肖战成绩好，人又聪明机灵，这点王一博妈妈早就知道，女人高兴得直点头，“对对，让你肖战哥哥帮忙看看，你们快上楼学习，要吃什么水果喊一声，我给你们端上来。”

进了王一博卧室，肖战在自己书包里悉悉索索地掏，直到掏出一个大摩托车模型，那摩托车惟妙惟肖，连细微零件都做得十分逼真。这是他省了好几个月的生活费，又骗老男人学校要补书本费，才托朋友从外地市区带回来的。他把纸盒郑重其事端到小朋友面前，轻轻笑道，“生日快乐啊王一博。”

王一博心里噼啪一声，也不知什么地方冒起了火星，就觉得心底堵着千言万语，他不算能说会道，说到底还是他哥眼里那个单纯天真的小男孩。支吾半天，轮到嘴边的话就只剩一句，“谢谢你啊，肖战哥哥。”

每过一年，他心里那些莫名的情愫就被唤醒一分，先从叫肖战不单喊哥哥开始，无论何时都要在前面加上那个人的名字，仿佛这样就能提醒自己他们并非亲兄弟，他可以不必把他真的当哥哥去看待。

他还是个爱哭包，也不知道肖战从哪里知道他喜欢摩托车，心里感动得一塌糊涂，眼角又要冒泪花，鼻子抽抽嗒嗒的，肖战跑来刮他鼻梁，“你都多大了啊还爱哭，一会被阿姨听到了还以为我在欺负你。”王一博听到这，果然就不哭了，瘪着嘴巴强忍眼泪，跑到自己书桌抽屉里翻，拿出一套画笔递给肖战，“我送给你的。”

肖战莫名其妙，“是你过生日啊小鬼头，我送你礼物你再还我一份，这什么意思啊？”王一博看他哥有点生气，赶紧拼命解释，“我就是看到了想送你，你不是喜欢涂来画去吗，感觉适合你。”又撇撇嘴看向一边，“况且如果你收到了这个高兴的话，我就开心，这就是给我最好的生日礼物了。”

“哇——”肖战跑过来轻拍他的头，“王一博你说什么呢，这种话也就是对我说，换个女孩子早就脸红心跳了！”双手接过画笔还要取笑他，“你长大了肯定不得了，这张嘴也太甜了吧！”

又上前把王一博揽在怀里，像抱小朋友一般无欲无求，“我特别高兴，但是你以后别乱花零用钱了，不然哪儿来的钱买水吃饭啊！”王一博把脸埋在他哥的肩窝里，近乎贪求地闻肖战发间传来的洗发水气味，薄荷清香溢满鼻腔，一点都舍不得离开这怀抱。他把双手攀向他哥的背脊，把肖战拢向自己，时间如果可以停止，他就要按下暂停键。如果有时光机可以照亮未来，他一定拼劲全力也要让时光倒流，永远停留在这里。

过了晚上九点，他俩又跑屋顶去玩，疯个没完，小镇上林木葱郁，星野广阔。他俩就并肩坐砖瓦屋顶上看天上繁星闪耀，远处堤岸传来阵阵虫鸣蛙叫，这一幕画面就仿佛带着背景音乐，永远刻进了少年的脑海。


	4. Chapter 4

【4】

王一博上学早，那时候还住在城里，他爸开着厂子，他妈要管账。家里没人带他，就塞钱找关系把他弄到附近的小学，还是寻常小孩上幼儿园的年纪就得适应小学里规整的上课节奏，太不习惯了，一年级的上半学期，愣是隔三岔五地尿裤子，又不敢跟老师说，哆哆嗦嗦自己暖着，旁边的同桌瞧见了，还要嫌弃地一蹦三丈远。

他家里有钱，本该是被泡在蜜罐里长大的孩子，但父母的考虑，说不上是单纯还是肤浅，经济基础决定上层建筑，就知道每天苦思冥想怎么赚钱，不知道陪伴孩子，也就是这几年手头宽裕了，他妈还能时不时回家亲自照顾他一下。

他怎么能不抱怨，可是时间一久就释然了，那时还在五六岁的年纪，白嫩嫩的小娃娃一个，也学会了在雷雨天的时候，看见其他同学都有家长接，自己只能瘪瘪嘴，从书包里掏出雨伞和雨鞋，仔细穿上，然后在铺天盖地的滂沱大雨中一个人默默走回家。

因为他年纪小就上了学，学习成绩一直稳定也没留过级，所以他上初二的时候肖战在高三，镇上学校一共也没几个，唯一的一个中学初中高中在一起，王一博就特别珍惜能跟他哥在一个学校的日子。

每个星期一早上升国旗，校长在主席台慷慨激昂地发言致辞，下面一片鸦雀无声。他个子窜得快被排在队伍最后，索性隔着几个班，在视野里不断搜寻肖战。肖战真是皮，也排在队伍后面，根本安静不下来，蹦蹦跳跳地闹着，还要拿一根长草去挠前排同学的后颈窝，可能被班主任点名批评了，他就耸了一下肩装作学乖的样子，挺不过两分钟，马上又要调皮捣蛋去拽旁边女生的长辫子。王一博只在远处静静看他，其他同学被校长枯燥的发言折磨得头痛欲裂，只有王一博觉得这一分一秒都是享受，他可以毫无顾忌地只看肖战一个人，无论是冷得瑟瑟发抖的冬日清晨，还是大汗淋漓的夏季早上，他最悠然自得的事就是越过一群又一群人，寻找那个猴头猴脑的熟悉身影。

这天放学也如往常一样，王一博乖乖背好书包在校门口等肖战，他俩约好了一起上下学。远远他就看见肖战被几个人簇拥着，两个人跟他哥勾肩搭背还要拉拉扯扯，一路疯闹过来，肖战先开口介绍，“这是我弟，以后你们哥几个也得记住了，碰见有人欺负他就给我打回去，别留情！”他倒一直记得王一博以前被人勒索过钱，总惦记他弟是要被人保护的那一个，却忘了这几年过去，王一博早就长得长手长脚，对别人又冷若冰霜，日常交流说出口的话也是能省则省，基本没几个人愿意搭理他。

“哎哎，记住了！”一个头发染成金黄的男孩子马上搭腔，王一博认识他，当年他看见肖战他们一群人在学校小路上抽烟，就有这个人，名字好像叫阿铁。阿铁跟肖战关系真的好，几乎要把肖战整个人揽在怀里，两个皮小子百无禁忌，阿铁的头发都要蹭到肖战的下巴上，他被逗得哧哧直笑。

盛夏的天黑得晚，几个男孩子约好去河里摸虾，肖战三下五除二把裤子一脱，穿个裤衩蹦跶到河里，这小镇毗邻青山绿水，生态环境是真的好，河里鱼虾都有，拿网子一兜都能捞出好几只。肖战运气又特别好，一捞一个准，赶紧招呼大家过来看，几个人一窝蜂地一拥而上，都要看肖战网兜里的虾，男孩子又大大咧咧没个准，王一博看见几只手横冲直撞往他哥身上摸，还有个小子直接滑了一跤，嘴差点亲到肖战小腿上。肖战皮肤白，在水波摇曳的映射下看上去滑溜溜的，他又长得好看，笑起来没心没肺又明媚如春，像一颗晶晶发亮的洁白珠子，闪进王一博的眼睛里。

王一博坐在河边，膝盖的裤料被他攥得皱皱巴巴，几次想站起身来又没什么正当理由，直到一个小子笑闹着把水泼在肖战上身，薄薄的短袖被浸湿，那人前胸两颗小小的石榴籽就这么显露无疑，在白色衣料的掩盖下，蹭出若隐若现的浅粉色。王一博一下站起来，一张精致小脸满脸怒气，冲他哥大喊，“我要回去了！”

连“肖战哥哥”，“战哥”这种称谓都直接省略，潜台词是“你得跟我一起回去。”

肖战是什么人，插科打诨惯了的，根本没往别处想，直接笑嘻嘻地答，“那你先回吧，我再玩一会儿！”

王一博气得差点七窍生烟，把裤腿往上卷起来，一言不发淌到河里扯肖战的手，随便找了个借口，“我妈回来了，说做了你最爱吃的红烧肉，你去不去啊！”他可真是个喜怒哀乐全挂脸上的直肠子，句尾的命令语气一点也不掩盖，又把自己的校服外套披他哥身上，“你这风一吹，回去绝对要感冒。”

旁边几个傻小子看得嘿嘿直乐，“战哥这是你弟还是你妈啊！”肖战毕竟大六岁，突然有点拉不下面子，但是王一博从小乖巧惯了的，谁见他当众黑脸过，又是个被自己捧在心上疼的弟弟，只好厚起脸皮跟后边一群皮小子赔礼道歉，顺着王一博的话往下说，“我先走了，今天真跟阿姨说好了，去他家吃饭呢。”

阿铁愣在水里呆若木鸡，目送着两个一高一低的背影越走越远，心里直犯嘀咕，“这TMD怎么比亲弟弟管的还宽啊！”

一路上两人没说话，肖战甩开王一博的手在前面大步流星，“王一博你什么毛病啊？天气这么热我下河摸个虾你也管！你要想走你走啊，我拦你了吗？我是真不想回家，我看到那老男人的脸就反胃，你又不是不知道……”他劈里啪啦说了一堆话，也不管后面的王一博跟上来没有，就埋头一个劲往前走。

“你来我家，我想……让你来我家啊！”王一博声音小小的，听起来像在自言自语，再抬头就看见他哥撞到一个人身上，对方一个趔趄，差点摔到地上。

“啊，对不起！”肖战赶紧道歉，看清来人之后脸上忽然绽放出笑容，眼里波光粼粼，王一博刚才怕他哥摔跤，已经一个箭步冲了上来，他看见肖战看向那人的眼神像一场漫长寒冬之后的春意回潮，小心翼翼又欲盖弥彰，他无比熟悉又心酸，是因为自己也曾经无数次用这种眼神看过肖战。

“赵丽雯，你怎么才回家？”被问的女孩子穿一身校服裙，淡蓝布裙衬得她身姿玲珑有致，似一朵婀娜多姿的迎春花，她眼睛又大又圆，搭配头上的马尾辫，显得活泼可爱。

“今天该我做值日生，阿铁竟然提前开溜，我一个人要打扫整间教室。”赵丽雯语气里隐隐不满，月牙弯眉又要皱起来，竟为这张漂亮小脸上更添几分俏皮。

肖战记起阿铁放学后怂恿他们一起去河里玩，只好支支吾吾接话，“我明天替你教训他，别气了。”看王一博愣在原地又将他一把拉过来，“这是王一博，我弟弟！”赵丽雯正欲开口，王一博又补充一句，“不是亲兄弟。”

他倒对这个真是很在意，如蛇被捏住了七寸，巴不得做个牌子顶头上，生怕别人以为他们有血缘关系。他只顾看他哥去了，只顾瞅他哥紧张兮兮的小眼神去了，差点没听到肖战介绍女孩子，“这是我们班长，赵丽雯。她学习好唱歌跳舞也特别棒，学校的文艺汇演少不了她！我跟你说啊，她……”

又是滔滔不绝一长溜的话，王一博心里真的乏味到几点，恨不得敲敲手表催他哥赶快结束这种毫无意义的商业吹捧，内心还要毫无波澜地回过去一句——

“哦，可这关我什么事？！”


	5. Chapter 5

【5】

过了一个月，正赶上校庆。其实这小镇的中学规模小，各种设施也陈旧，破破烂烂坐落在半山腰，像空有满腹经纶的文化人不得不融入市井俗地，虽跟周遭满大街的叫卖吆喝声格格不入，但好歹也承载了所有为人父母殷切的盼望，而且赶上了建成二十周年，乡镇政府还是相当重视，跟校领导都提前打好了招呼，一台热热闹闹的欢庆大会必不可少。

每个班都在想着法子排节目，节目得新颖还得引人注目，王一博班上没有几个人知道他会跳街舞，以前在城里读书的时候，隔两天就要去市里最好的舞蹈工作室练舞，他天资聪颖动作又协调，谁能想到白净净的小可爱把书包一放，外套一脱，跟着音乐就能立马吸引所有人眼光，是种乖巧干净的帅气，看他跳舞就让人觉得舒服，什么烦恼都没了，只剩好心情。

后来跟爸妈一起搬来这小镇，没有条件再去练舞，他妈就托市里的朋友隔三岔五寄一些街舞的光碟过来，让王一博跟着舞蹈视频练习。他妈知道他喜欢什么也不说出来，明明每次收到这些光碟眼睛都要冒金光了，还要故意逞强，“你怎么每次都麻烦阿姨啊，下次别寄了吧。”

王一博跳舞被肖战看见过，有次他在家里练舞，音乐声放得太大，肖战来找他都没听见。王一博妈妈看见肖战来了，指指楼上提示他自己去找。肖战正纳闷这臭小子怎么平白无故音乐放这么大声，也不怕周围邻居投诉扰民，先在门上敲了两声，里面的人正跳得投入，没过来应门。他干脆直接推门进入，开口就要说一声你小子偷偷摸摸在干嘛呢，结果没想到一个帅气到过分的身影映入眼帘，潇洒连贯的舞蹈动作干脆利落，沉浸在金属音乐中的少年挥汗如雨，在那个刚刚放晴的初秋午后，让以为他弟还是稚嫩懵懂，万事都要跟他屁股后面的肖战心脏确实漏掉了一拍。

他手里还拿着两个冰棍儿，整个人都看愣了神，冰棍儿化的水滴到他掌心，他觉得跟此时耀眼无比的王一博相比，自己这傻不拉几的样子肯定蠢透了。

碰上这次校庆，肖战觉得这机会千载难逢，不停怂恿王一博报名跳舞，他心想自己的宝贝疙瘩这么厉害，还天天被人嘲是个一棍子蹦不出半个屁的软蛋子，他可太心疼了，迫不及待想宣告天下王一博跳起舞来简直万人瞩目，以后谁还敢看扁他。

王一博没兴趣，张嘴漫不经心地吃肉包子，“战哥我真的不想参加这种活动，又没有跳得特别好，真上台了说不定是去丢脸的。”肖战在旁边嘻嘻哈哈，转脸过来把他手上的半个肉包子咬在自己嘴里，“谁敢说你丢人我能揍得他满地找牙，亲妈都认不出来你信不信！”小无赖油嘴滑舌，使出浑身解数，最后答应王一博自己也上台表演，少年才心满意足地点点头。

肖战心想自己是不是着了王一博的道，这一脸天真无邪的乖宝宝，其实是个切开来黑个彻底的坏家伙啊。

少年是真的拼，既然答应了肖战要上台，那就得说到做到，给他争一口气。从那以后每天放学了第一个走，到了家把书包一放就上二楼去看舞蹈视频练习，因为太过头把腿上磕得青一块紫一块，肖战只有给他上药按摩，心疼得直想哭，“要不咱们不跳了，看你这小细腿上都是淤青，哥真的看不下去……”

王一博没说话，看他哥皱眉的样子有点心动，嘴唇薄薄两片，一边滔滔不绝说话一边轻轻碰在一起，看上去很柔软，也一定带着甜丝丝的味道。

他只有赶紧起身让肖战赶紧走，自己还要练舞。因为刚才的幻想身下的小帐篷都快要支起来，他责骂自己脑子里全是一堆垃圾，脸又红得像点了引线的炸弹，砰一下就要炸开。

校庆文艺汇演那天，天气特别好，秋高气爽的凉风拂在人身上痒痒的，消除了聒噪盛夏的炎热，换一片秋意浓浓的舒爽惬意。

校庆不对外开放，否则小小一间学校绝对会被挤爆，进不来的围观人群有扒在校外墙头看热闹的，有围在校门口议论纷纷的，表演的女生们都穿着漂亮的小裙子，朝气蓬勃得像河岸边绿意盎然的小杨树。

王一博一上台就引爆了全场，是一只属于舞台的精灵，每个舞步和跳跃都恰如其分地踩在节拍上，随着音乐节奏满溢青春，他往常令人望而却步的面无表情此刻成了点睛之笔，他恣意徜徉在时而优美时而劲爆的背景乐里，是被神眷顾亲吻过的孩子。

肖战站在台下，看他心爱的小家伙引起沸腾，被震撼到的观众掌声不断，突然有些感动，像被老师们验收成绩的学生家长，恨不得挺起小胸脯扬起下巴，满满的骄傲自豪。

王一博在舞台上仿佛有魔力，他看上去那么霸气优秀，不再是鼻涕眼泪一把抓的小屁孩，他长大了。有那么一瞬间，肖战几乎要产生错觉，站在眼前的小少年，身体里隐藏着的成熟优雅就快要破茧而出。

在一阵又一阵此起彼伏的雷鸣掌声里，王一博结束了他的舞蹈。他顾不上旁人的喝彩称赞，穿越一排排欢呼不断的人群，他没有一刻像这么迫不及待，他想告诉肖战自己做到了，自己终究没让他丢脸。

下个节目是肖战唱歌，王一博从来不知道他痞里痞气的战哥还会安静唱歌。那个人站在候场的人们里显得格外耀眼，穿着体面的衬衣西裤，明亮的眼睛里满是笑意，他的笑是蜜罐里舍不得吃掉的甜美糖果，又长着细绒的小触角，一点点钩挂着你的心。

少年看见肖战身旁站着赵丽雯，女孩子活泼可爱，穿一身粉裙像夏日滋滋冒泡的樱桃汽水，她踮起脚把嘴唇贴到肖战的脸颊，落下轻轻一吻，“加油啊肖战。”

小痞子慌乱的眼神被王一博尽收眼底，但又根本掩不住喜悦，唇下小痣都要被弯起的嘴角引得嘟起来，他只慌忙整理了一下头发和衣领，就匆匆上台去了。

他声音很清亮，透着温柔甜蜜的撩拨，唱到副歌部分染着点悲，慵懒怆然的画面一下子就带到人眼前——

在漫天风沙里看着你远去，我竟悲伤地不能自已。

多年以后，王一博每次听到这首歌，还是忍不住难过。如果能预想到后来他们真的会分道扬镳，不复相见，他一定会劝肖战换一首歌，这种用心良苦的心情，多像此后不幸的一个悲伤预告。


	6. Chapter 6

【6】

校庆大获成功，特别是王一博的舞蹈，拿到了第一是众望所归，一群小迷妹在台下欢呼喝彩，尖叫不停。

肖战心里甭提有多高兴了，每天上下学都要捏捏王一博的小脸蛋儿，心想这家伙怎么这么招人疼，乖巧懂事还这么厉害，他就算要天上的星星肖战都能想法子去摘下来。

接下来的一周过得风平浪静，就是放学后要在校门口多等王一博一会，自从校庆引人注目后，放学了都会有女生去学校后面的小操场递情书给他，他拒绝了好几次，结果没想到正中女孩们心中高冷人设的红心，对他的倾慕之情简直溢于言表。

这天刮着大风，肖战在校门口等得有点冷，都七点了还不见王一博出来，他跑到巷子口抽了好几根烟，再折回来鼻子都被吹红了，索性把卫衣帽子戴上，又把脖子缩衣领里，百无聊赖倚墙头站着。

一会儿功夫出来三个流里流气的小混混，一个又高又胖的肥崽子笑着说，“让他再得瑟，全校从上到下谁不知道老子喜欢李小雨，他出了风头之后，小雨连个正眼都没给过我！”

旁边一个瘦得跟猴儿的小鸡仔搭话，“那给他下药是不是有点过啊，这要被查出来了我们都得吃不了兜着走！”

头发染成金毛的一个小痞子跟着说，“没事，又不是什么毒药，死不了人！都怪王一博那小子太他妈招摇了，惹着我们大哥了，非得给他点教训才行……”

肖战当下头皮都炸了，从墙边跳出来一脚踢到金毛肚子上，“我草你妈，你们说给谁下药了！”旁边的胖子骂骂咧咧冲上来要揍他，“关你屁事啊，给王一博下药了！你听见了么，挡了老子的道，挺爱出风头啊，我草！”

旁边铺子的门口挨着把铁簸箕，是店主平时打扫门跟前清洁用的，肖战跑上去拿到手里直接往胖子脑袋上抡，“你们给他吃了什么药，给我说清楚，不然我他妈让你们全死这！”

肥崽子没防备，直接被铁簸箕把头打破了，血顺着太阳穴往下流，“我爸是镇里医生，他那什么药没有啊，镇子上有些男人在外面打工，一年半载回家一次，结果回来了跟老婆上炕头半天，下边那根东西起不来，只有来找我爸啊，那药太牛比了，吃下去那根东西能挺一晚上，屹立不倒，哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

分不清是愚昧无知还是真的恶毒，这少年笑得眼泪都快飞出来了，他幸灾乐祸的脸上挤满横肉，旁边的两个跟屁虫也笑得蹲地上捂住肚子。

肖战眼睛都红了，他心心念念一直护着的小宝贝被人这么陷害，脑袋里顿时一片空白，只知道拿着簸箕到处挥，他骑到胖子脖子上拿拳头揍他脸，直到打得血沫横飞，钢铁东西摔到胖子腿上听到咔擦一声，应该是骨折了，旁边两个人吓得大声喊，跑过来围住他往死里打，他也不怕，手里的铁簸箕都被折弯了，三个小混混被他揍得屁滚尿流，满地求饶。他眼睛也被打肿了，身上的衣服被抓得破破烂烂，腿上满是淤青，腰上也不知道被谁咬了一大口，几个深牙印陷成了血洞，汩汩往外冒血。

他冲上去揪住那个瘦猴子，“他在哪，王一博在哪！”

这群人大概真没见过这么不要命的，其他人已经一瘸一拐逃跑了，瘦子只有跪在地上喊爹，“丢在篮球场的用品仓库里，我求求你放过我吧，大哥，求求你……”

没听瘦小子说完，他已经跑了，篮球场的最边上有一个小仓库，里面放着平时需要用到的各种体育用具。肖战看见门被人从外面关上了，里面打不开，如果不是他凑巧碰到那群人，王一博今晚只能被锁在里面， 会发生什么事他连想都不敢想。

门吱呀一声被打开，里面黑漆漆的，肖战只有拿出他爸之前给他买的手机，点开手电筒的照明功能。这手机买好多年了，他被他叔常年毒打，有几次手机摔地上，屏幕都开裂了，现在只能打打电话，所幸手电筒功能还能用。他一边找一边轻声喊，“王一博，你在哪儿？”

没人回应，一片静谧无声，他几乎要怀疑那群臭小子是不是骗了他，就在这时听到一声细微的喘息声，“战哥。”

他来到仓库最后面，一张跳高用的软垫上坐着一个人，那人背靠墙壁蜷缩着，双手把自己膝盖紧紧抠住，在看到肖战的那一秒抬起头，眼泪花从眼角淌下来，“我难受。”

肖战心疼得不行，几乎连滚带爬跑过去，把王一博搂在怀里，“你跟哥说，哪里难受，不怕不怕。”

他自己身上还流着血，王一博问他怎么回事，他又是嬉皮笑脸一顿糊弄，少年想追问下去也有心无力，整个身体都在发热，身下的那一根，早就已经硬得肿烫，在裤子里鼓出高高的一大团。

“战哥，你还是走吧，我……其实刚刚自己解决过，出不来，我怎么弄都出不来。太难受了，你快走，我自己这么待着，过一会就好了。”

“要不要去医……”话还没说完肖战就后悔了，王一博脸皮子多薄的人，这样怎么会答应去医院，况且这地方虽小，可人人都爱嚼人舌根子，爱以讹传讹，最津津乐道的就是这种有伤风化的事。传出去的话，王一博以后都不用再见人了。

肖战看着王一博，少年不断躲闪他的目光，脸红得要滴出血，脖子往下的皮肤在高热的催化下泛着热气。他觉得大家都是男人，也没什么特别需要避讳的。

他帮少年拉下裤链，勃起的阴茎从内裤里冒出了头，他把王一博的内裤往下一扯，那根硬东西立即跳了出来，他倒真没想过，王一博乖顺可爱的一个人，这处尺寸却很惊人，顶端嫩红的铃口在吐着清液，茎体上沟壑的褶皱已经被粗硬的肉棍撑平了，这状态看起来已经是亟待爆发，他无法想象刚才王一博是怎么忍受自己还说了一大堆乱七八糟的废话的。

“你要不要让哥帮你？”肖战凑近王一博，吐出的气息打在少年的脖侧，王一博心里痒得开出了细簌簌的小花。他觉得自己半梦半醒，否则怎么会在下意识就咬住了他哥的嘴巴，那软绵绵的两片带着凉丝丝的甜，他小心翼翼地尝着味道，又觉得自己做了天大的错事，还要含糊不清地赔礼道歉，“对不起哥，我真的忍不住。”

他们以后大概还会亲很多人，那些人带着或浅或深的足迹路过他们的人生，可应该不会再有这样的亲吻，情不自禁又毫无章法，第一次的亲密无间，就该在脑海里留下烙印，一辈子都忘不掉。

王一博吻得蛮横又霸道，他全身情欲像一把火，烧得他情难自制，焚心焚身。他又要温柔提醒肖战，“战哥，你张开嘴。”再理所当然地由湿滑舌头长驱而入，舔他哥密密的牙齿，舔他哥不知所措的温热舌尖，包裹住来回摩擦吸吮，他没有技巧，由着性子去开拓他哥的嘴巴。肖战的嘴唇都被他吸肿，舌头也被咬破好几处，带着铁锈气的亲吻更加让人燥热，肖战的嘴巴都没办法合上，稍微想换口气都被王一博逮住空子舔进来，少年心性贪得无厌，尝不够似的。看他哥的口水沿着嘴角流过锁骨，又觉得那处的味道也会很好，埋头在他颈间，去吸咬他锁骨的轮廓。

“嗯——”肖战的手下还在帮王一博上下动作那根硬器，毕竟是男人，本能地受不了这种狗崽崽式的舔咬撩拨，自己的东西也翘了起来，在裤裆里肿成一大包。

王一博把肖战的皮带扣解开，将他的性器释放出来，他哥在他心中是万里挑一，美丽不可方物，这里也长得好看，他又贪嘴，伸出舌头想去尝一尝。

肖战扶住他毛茸茸的脑袋，“王一博……啊……不要了，那里脏，哥帮你弄出来就行了，你不要管我……”他明明已经把持不住，开口说话都搭着细碎的呻吟，只觉得手心包裹住的茎体又涨大了一圈，王一博也不知是真没听见还是不想听见，自己躺在软垫上，把他哥的腰扶起来，坐在他胸口处，仰起脖子含住了他翘起的阴茎，学他哥手上的动作来回吞吐，埋头努力的样子笨拙又认真，虽然不慎拿牙齿咬了他哥好几次，但痛楚里却带出酥麻的快感。这姿势实在羞耻，肖战又恋恋不舍手中包覆住的那根东西，眼神迷蒙潮湿，伸手从背后攥住王一博的性器，不断加快速度，终于听到少年发出一声闷哼，浓稠的液体尽数射到他脊背上。

他的东西在少年的口腔里被舔吸得水光润泽，几个吞吐来回之后，他也忍不住挺身泄出，王一博倒干脆，直接把那堆浊液吞得一干二净。

肖战觉得自己蠢到极点，本来只想用手帮王一博弄出来就行，结果搞到这个地步，难道自己也吃药了不成！

王一博的那根棍子还真像肥崽子所说，硬起来就没下去过，肖战后来又帮他弄了好几次，直到再也射不出东西了，才筋疲力尽地倒在软垫上。他哥还要把他紧紧抱住，轻拍他的后背柔声安慰，“没事了，一博，没事了啊。”

少年已经没有力气再答话，只是软绵绵靠在他哥身上，跟刚才如狼似虎的小狮子判若两人，他只轻轻去吻肖战的唇下痣，温柔似水地用舌头舔住，小狗似的粘人，像在做一场绵长又不舍的告白。

远处的黑暗里，有人掏出手机，“咔擦”的拍照声突兀又隐蔽，似嘀嘀作响的警示音，照片上少年赤裸着身体，肖战身上被撕烂的衬衫也早就衣不蔽体，他俩紧紧拥抱在一起，正在旁若无人地亲吻缠绵，直至沦陷。


	7. Chapter 7

【7】

外面又下雨了，淅淅沥沥的泥土裹在鞋底，拖拽得人走不动路。

肖战从床上醒来，头痛得要裂，索性把脑袋又缩回被子里，仿佛这样就能忘记后来发生的一切。昨晚大约九点钟，他跟王一博刚把衣服穿好，收拾妥当，在推开仓库大门的同一时间，看到了王一博母亲匆匆跑过来的身影，她大汗淋漓，惊慌失措，指着肖战在哭，她哭得撕心裂肺，眼泪大颗大颗涌出来，悲痛像决堤的海潮扑面而来。

“变态，流氓，你离我儿子远一点！”她扭曲的脸上满是愤怒，盯着肖战像在唾弃一只恶心的怪物。

“妈，你干嘛啊！”王一博走上前，想把他妈拉走，女人的手机拿不稳掉在地上，看上去是打开了一个网页，里面蹦出来的照片上，是他跟肖战紧紧抱在一起的样子。

“这是什么……”王一博把手机捡起来，一只手仍然紧紧拽住他妈，害怕她会因为冲动去伤害肖战。虽然小镇偏远落败，但平常琐事也不少，有人就在网上论坛给小镇申请了个版面，其实就是七大姨八大姑发牢骚聊八卦的地方。王一博母亲生性不好热闹，也不爱看这些，要不是十分钟前有邻居敲她家门，大喊出事了，她永远都不会想到自己儿子有朝一日会变成众人嘴里嚼舌根的笑料。

肖战不知道该解释什么，或者根本无从解释，摆在人家眼前的东西，还要找借口让她别相信吗？他没说话，就在这个当口，女人甩开王一博的手给了肖战一巴掌，她的劲不小，肖战一下就感觉听不见了，被打的那只耳朵嗡嗡作响。听不真切的场景里，他看到女人还要冲上来打他，王一博使劲在后面拉她，模模糊糊传过来一句，“哥你先回去，我带我妈走，你别管了！”

后来发生的事情，他记不清楚了，记不清楚自己是怎么走回家，怎么把自己锁在房间里，怎么躺到床上，怎么在外面一片呼天号地的咒骂声中失去了意识。

他从床上爬起来，老酒鬼不在家，沙发边的酒瓶子歪七扭八。顾不上洗脸刷牙，穿着拖鞋往外跑，他不知道王一博怎么样了，他要去找他。

从家里出来才知道，房子的泥瓦外墙上被人泼了红字，无非是变态，流氓，不要脸，下贱，后面的字眼更加不堪入目，他不想看，想想老酒鬼昨晚应该发了很大的脾气，被人骂到家都不敢待了，屁滚尿流地扔下他自己先跑了，倒也符合那老男人一贯作风。

路上石子是真的多，赤脚穿着拖鞋过来，脚被石子割破了好几处。管不了那么多，跑到王一博家才发现家门紧锁，周围的邻居看到他又是一脸鄙夷和瞧不起，几个路过的小孩子捡石子丢他，老人往墙边吐口水，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔不知道骂些什么，肖战只有低头快速走过去，恨不得自己没有眼睛和耳朵，这样周围的一切，他都可以不用看见，也不用感知了。

他以前是万事都不放在心上的小流氓，但不至于遭人唾弃，他还是能在自己的生活里过得悠然自得，如今看来，以前那种被老酒鬼追着打的日子都是幸福，总好过这种人人唾骂，还不如过街老鼠的样子。

肖战又去学校找，他以前总是逃课，但跟校门卫的关系很好，时不时还偷拿老酒鬼的好烟送给门卫大叔，央求他放自己出去玩。他功课又总是数一数二，也不是那种真的顽劣不已的坏孩子，门卫就索性睁一只眼闭一只眼，看到他总是面带微笑，慈祥得很。

也不知道谁竟然把那张照片打印出来，贴在学校外墙上，密密麻麻一大片。正好是上课时间，肖战远远看到门卫大叔和另外几个老师急着把照片撕下来，大叔转身看到肖战，一语不发，经过他身边的时候连脸都没转过来，“滚吧，下贱胚子，你还有脸回学校？”

他愣在原地，刚刚下过雨的地面泛起土腥气，沉沉扑到他鼻子里，他才想起来，门卫大叔的儿子年纪跟王一博差不多大。

他进不去学校，就在校门口守着，连着三天都没有遇到王一博，来来回回经过的老师学生看到他就像看到了瘟神，女生们互相窃窃私语，男生们指指点点，几个胆子大的初中生故意把足球往他身上踢，他心里的火一下就被点着了，拎起其中一个男生的衣领往上提，“小兔崽子，我看你他妈是活腻了？！”

远处有老师看过来，他拿起来的拳头终究没落下去，把那男生扔在地上踢了一脚，转身走了，走之前听到剩下几个人嬉皮笑脸说，“你这衣服被那死变态抓了啊，回去赶紧烧了吧。”

他不知道谁那么恨他，偷拍了照片还要发在论坛里，但是如今一切都不重要了。肖战彻底失去了王一博的消息，他不甘心，窝成一团躲在王一博家后面的墙角守，一整天没吃饭了，也不觉得饿，身体器官的感知跟内心折磨相比，真的不值一提。他觉得自己所有感觉都在慢慢钝化，他缩在这里拒绝外界干扰，小心翼翼地自我保护，仿佛就能捱到天荒地老。

直到听到有人在外面说话，他才把听觉从身体里叫醒。应该是砖瓦厂的客户，打听王一博父亲在哪里，邻居有人说这家要卖房子，几天前已经连夜搬走了，又假惺惺地惋惜家里出了那种事，哪还有心情做生意。

他走了。

不会再回来了。

把我一个人留下了。

没有汹涌的悲伤，甚至连眼泪都没有，肖战蹲在地上，用力抱紧膝盖，直到那里感觉到疼，才发现指甲已经陷入皮肉，抠出的鲜血顺着小腿流下来，划过脚踝，钻进他被石子割破而不自知，早已伤痕累累的脚底。

他把头埋在双臂里， 发出了一声沉闷的呜咽，他没哭，因为他一直记得有个孩子跟他说——

哥，你别哭啊。

那一晚，王一博母亲在他水杯里丢下一粒安眠药，等他睡过去之后，和他父亲一起把他塞进赶往最近机场的出租车，匆匆忙忙离开了这个小镇。这个以讹传讹，惯会看人笑话的地方，人们会天天在茶余饭后谈论她儿子如何跟一个男人抱在一起，亲在一起，还眉目含情缠绵不已。她受不了，一刻都待不下去。

她把王一博的手机没收，删除了肖战一切的联系方式，她的手机也是，看到“肖战”两个字从通讯簿里面消失的那一刻，才缓缓如释重负。

那一晚，有个人一夜未眠，面前电脑的论坛首页上，是刚刚发出去的那张照片。电脑的光亮迷迷蒙蒙，在黑暗中忽闪忽明，心中连绵不绝的沉闷不安，一如这个漫长又突如其来的雨夜。


	8. Chapter 8

【8】

肖战把王一博送给他的画笔锁在抽屉里，一次也没舍得用过，仿佛这样就能把少年心事和懵懵懂懂的相依为命尘封在记忆里，一辈子都不忘掉。

那个少年彻底从他的世界消失了，那个懂事可爱的乖宝宝，那个无论什么时候总是把他排在自己前面的小家伙，再也不会粘在他屁股后面战哥前战哥后了。

其实原本以为没什么所谓，毕竟自己孤独惯了，在王一博全家搬来这个小镇之前，他就是个没人管的野孩子，到处爬树掏鸟蛋，冬天拿尖石头破冰逮小鱼，夏天在湍急的河流里摸虾子，能活这么大实属不易，平平安安手脚健全都是老天爷赏他一口饭吃。

他原本不该奢求什么，但人在蜜罐子里泡一次，就不想再出来了。何况王一博给他的那些，比蜜罐子里私藏的糖果还要甜上千百倍。

肖战心里有块疤，他只能藏着掖着，趁没人的时候自己翻出来暖暖，否则这块疤只会在遮天蔽日的不安绝望中越扯越大。

他叔跑了，再没回来过，肖战从来不知道原来那个厚脸皮的老酒鬼还怕街坊邻居们的闲言碎语，他带着肖战父亲之前寄过来的一年学费，在那个暴雨滂沱的雨夜，消失得无影无踪。走之前没有上楼去看自己亲侄子一眼，甚至在大门前吐了一口唾沫，咒骂了一句“真他妈晦气”。

肖战要过日子，手机欠费了，他只能捏着口袋里剩余一点钱哀求小镇超市的老板把电话借给他，他收起委屈装乖孩子，给他爸说寄点钱给我吧，男人在电话那头破口大骂，一年的学费怎么说花就花完了，肖战抱着电话手足无措，超市老板不停催促他，打完了就快走吧，你站在这里影响我生意了。

那张照片引起的轰动可想而知，小镇上人人忌讳他，他也能理解。

刚想挂电话，那头的男人又心软了。知道肖战叔不管他了，跟肖战说，“你去办张卡，我以后把钱都直接打给你，爸不是不想接你过来，但我这里真的没地方住，我吃住都在工地里对付着，等以后你大学毕业了出来挣了大钱，我们爷俩日子就好过了。”

肖战高中还没毕业，就有人指着他赶紧大学毕业，挣了钱好养活他。

他哑着声音点头答应，想着再熬一年，高考完他就能离开这里了，不管高考成绩如何，他报考的大学一定要离这里越远越好。

鸵鸟是什么样，天塌下来了也把头埋在土里装作无事发生。肖战从此就是这样，静静看周围人对他指指点点，冷言冷语。他本来就聪明，现在又一心放在学习上，次次考试都是全年级第一。他知道上大学是他唯一的出路，没有钱可以去打工，路都是人走出来的，天大的委屈也能打碎了夹着血泪咽进肚子里，他不怕。

学校领导也专门因为这件事开会讨论了好多次，虽然这事确实丢了学校的脸面，但王一博家属没有再追究，估计也是不想事情闹得太大。没人追责，这件事就只能不了了之，肖战毕竟学习好，撇开其他的不说，这样的好苗子确实是十几年难得碰上一个。

学校没有给出官方意见，想睁只眼闭只眼。别看校园不大，却是鱼龙混杂，什么样的学生都有，有些学生就喜欢看笑话，特别是以前各方面都被肖战压一头的同班同学。

肖战交上去的作业本，老师一打开就发现被撕得稀巴烂，喊肖战过来解释，男孩冷着眼只是一个劲重复，“我写了，真的写了。”他倔强得像冬雪覆盖下的硬石头，头都不肯低下来一分，老师深谙班上同学都看他不顺眼，大概率是被哪个调皮鬼给撕了，但这事情她不想管，多一事不如少一事，就打发肖战走了。

早上进教室，永远都有一桶冷水等着他，他也不知道这些蠢货怎么就把心思放在调皮捣蛋上，想着法折磨他。推门进教室，被门上面悬着的水桶浇个透心凉，再回去换衣服也来不及，他不想错过高考前的每一节课，就这么静静坐在座位上。孤零零的冬日清晨，他冻得浑身发抖，咬着牙一动不动，任冷水从他身上流下去，在脚边积成一小滩。老师在台上讲课，像没看到他一样，眼神碰到他都会自觉逃避，转身去黑板上写下工整板书。

真可笑，昔日呼风唤雨的小霸王，走路都恨不得后面贴上一排小跟班，如今沦为丧家犬，连路边乞丐都比他好过七八分。

肖战自己都觉得是笑话，难怪人人都在笑他，还要骂他活该，现世报，咎由自取。

班上的卫生委员把打扫教室的活几乎全分给了他，他也自得其乐，反正回到家也是一个人，索性打扫完教室了在这里复习功课，安安静静也没什么不好。

这天他如往常一样，去收拾班级垃圾桶，里面什么垃圾残渣都有，那些人故意为难他，打扫卫生的手套都藏了起来，他只有上手去分拣，把垃圾桶推到校垃圾归置站，全部倒出来之后才发现最底下有个大铁盒，总觉得有些眼熟，他打开一看，里面几个奥特曼的模型掉了出来。

阿铁从小学开始就是他的跟屁虫，插科打诨一样不落，总能把他小流氓的痞气学得入木三分。在一堆毛头小子里，阿铁是第一个叫他大哥的人。出去打架闯了祸，阿铁从来不先跑，跟他一起承担家长老师的责骂，还吹牛说是有福同享有难同当，张嘴一首歌，古惑仔的主题曲唱得特别溜。

阿铁从小就有英雄梦，小时候最喜欢的就是奥特曼，上小学那会，肖战皮得像只小猴子，从他叔嘴里抠抠索索省下点钱，跑到镇上最大的商店里买了这套奥特曼，递给阿铁的时候伸着二皮脸，油嘴滑舌地说，“以后跟着哥，吃香喝辣都有你的！”

阿铁是真的高兴，两只小猴子抱在一起蹦来蹦去，喊出的那声“战哥”在空旷的操场上显得特别响亮。

肖战把掉在地上的奥特曼捡起来，一时间也不知道是收起来还是再扔回垃圾桶。他瞥到旁边的座椅上有个人正在换鞋，应该是刚刚踢完足球要回家，远处的伙伴还不忘跟这人打招呼，“阿铁，我们先走啦！”看到肖战又咂咂舌，做个鬼脸赶紧跑了。

坐在椅子上那人回过头，看到肖战推着垃圾桶，手上还拿着那套模型。

“你把这玩意扔了？”肖战单刀直入，他也没什么好责怪的，现在这个地步，他没心情去苛责任何人。纯粹就是好奇，这么多年了，每次他去阿铁家都看见被摆在客厅柜子上的这套模型，那小子还说过舍不得让任何人碰。

“我……”男孩站起身来，没有走近，只远远看着他，“我妈说你送的东西晦气，让我趁早丢了。”

肖战往地上呸了一口唾沫，“你都上高三了，你妈让干啥你就干啥，我草，你自己没点主见吗？”

“我有啊，肖战，你他妈也不看看你这副样子，那照片我看了，真他妈恶心！你是不是得去医院精神科看看病啊？我还真以为你把那小孩当弟弟，你俩以前经常借口辅导作业待在一起，是不是净干这些事了啊？！”阿铁笑得云淡风轻，却像一把钝刀一下下挖在肖战的心窝里。

“我草你妈！”肖战扑上去扬起拳头砸在阿铁的脸上，身上，原来他以为重要的那一切，对别人来说形同蝼蚁，一脚就能全部踩碎。

两个人在地上打作一团，谁都没有留情，仿佛在为过去那段亦真亦幻的兄弟情谊做一场决绝又不堪的告别。

战哥，以后你就是我老大了。

我们有福同享有难同当嘛。

以后跟着哥，吃香喝辣都有你的。

阿铁已经满脸是血，一瘸一拐地走远了。肖战躺在地上，从淤肿充血的眼睛里看这天空，心里空落落的，只想赶紧握着点什么，慌忙从地上抓起一把石子，细碎的坚硬硌得他手心来来回回地疼。

冬天可真冷，什么时候才能过去啊。


	9. Chapter 9

【9】

人在特别绝望的时候，但凡得到一点安慰就会觉得尤其珍贵，仿佛捡到了天大的恩赐。

肖战所处的境地，用四面楚歌来形容都不为过，所幸有个人还能摒除世俗的偏见，对他仍然一如既往。赵丽雯会在他被冷水浇成落汤鸡的时候，站在他身边帮他擦椅子，周围一片哄堂大笑，她一语不发，只是红着耳朵仔仔细细地擦，她总觉得肖战那么可怜，自己还能为他做点什么，就一定会竭尽全力。

虽然杯水车薪，但却让肖战眼眶一热，喉头发紧。尘埃落入土中也就算了，怕的是有人握住它，还要拿体温去呵护它，再往后的报答它恐怕根本给不起。

上课的时间会变得难熬，男孩子们调皮传纸条，不小心扔到老师身上，也会齐刷刷地看向肖战，诬陷是他干的。他冷着眼，拿圆珠笔在书上做记号，当作没听见，他不是真的会把这些琐事放在心上的人，如果件件都要去计较，他怎么熬到高考结束的那一天。

“老师，不是肖战扔的纸条。”赵丽雯举手站起来，笨拙地解释。

前桌又有人在起哄，窃窃私语赵丽雯真是不要脸，连肖战那种变态都去招。他抬脚蹬过去，前桌的男生一头磕在书桌上，再抬起头来眉心红了一大片。男生哭哭唧唧跟老师告状，老师只好装模做样批评了肖战几句，他没回半句嘴，放学在小巷子口把那男生揍了个狗啃泥，“你他妈怎么说我都可以，跟别人有什么关系。”

他又想起王一博，在这个凉风四起的时刻，又想起那个男孩子。想起那个呆头呆脑的笨小子，怎么用瘦小的身体护在他面前，倔强地挺起身子，哀求那个急红眼的老男人不要再打人了。

他的确是变了，再也不能像以前无所顾忌地跟赵丽雯开玩笑，到处逢人便说这是我们班最漂亮的女孩子，才艺双全的班长。他只能躲着，在力所能及的范围里，尽量不让自己带来的伤害波及到任何人。

一年的时间过得很快，什么样的日子只要习惯了，都没有那么难捱。他高考发挥稳定，成绩优异，考上了大城市的全国一本重点，离开这里去报道的那一天，他没有回头，拖着自己没有多少行李的箱子，坐上了开往另一个城市的火车。

夏日清凉香甜的西瓜，清澈见底的河水和那一年在这里嬉戏打闹的男孩子，爽朗无忧的笑容，说好患难与共的兄弟情谊，随着火车鸣笛的一声响，随着车尾短促升起的白烟，尘封在了漫天灰尘里。

过去的这一年，王一博想尽办法去找肖战的联系方式，他自己、包括父母的手机通讯簿里彻底没有了肖战这两个字。他手机被没收，人被宵禁，每天必须按时放学回家，晚五分钟他妈妈就会自己去学校找，曾经多漂亮温柔的一个女人，因为那件事被折磨得整夜睡不着觉，头上白发添了一半，日渐消瘦，只要看见王一博身边有男性好朋友，就会发了疯地逼问他，你跟那男的走那么近干什么？他是不是要强迫你做什么？

王一博本就是个不爱热闹的人，终究因为各种原因变成了真正意义上的形单影只。

没人愿意跟他交朋友，都知道他有个神经质的妈，他解释过很多次，那一晚是有人给他吃了药，肖战是为了帮他，然而护子心切的母亲根本听不进去，仍然一厢情愿地认为是肖战的错。

他该死，害人精，不要脸，为什么要这样对我儿子？

女人在厕所洗手台嚎啕大哭，大颗大颗的眼泪从指缝里滚下来。

因为害怕王一博逃走，家里给的零用钱日益减少，他每天想尽办法攒下一点钱，花了一年的时间终于凑够了回那个小镇的车票钱。

他甚至来不及收拾行李，就这么孤零零一个人回去了，他透着车窗看外头来来往往熟悉的光景，不安复杂的情绪涌上心间，汇成一声怅然若失的叹息。

战哥，我回来了。

他走到那座曾经无数次在墙角徘徊过的房子，他曾经捧着西瓜在这里满心忐忑地等肖战，那栋以前洁白光鲜的小屋被人涂满了红字，各种不堪入目的字眼撞进视野，他才知道这一年，被他挂在心头的战哥过的是什么日子。

大门紧闭，空空如也，邻居指指点点笑骂不断，“这家的小畜生考到外地去了，出了那档事还有脸在这里待一年，脸皮真是够厚了！”

又指着王一博嘟嘟囔囔，总觉得这张脸在哪里见过，却又跟记忆相悖，眼前个子高瘦的男孩子跟那个白白胖胖的乖小孩完全不同了。

这一年他个子窜得很快，脸上的婴儿肥也消了不少，他迫不及待地在长大，然而却没等到那个人。

他又回到他们家的老房子，已经换了主人，不认识的女人正在屋前小院晾晒床单。他抬头往二楼看去，在那个屋顶，13岁的少年拉着一个男孩的手，并肩在这砖瓦屋顶看星野广阔，那是他这些年最难忘的一个生日，那时两个不知愁苦的少年人，还以为这种相依为命的陪伴会永永远远。

学校里的宣传栏里，贴着高考优秀考生的照片，肖战没有笑，唇下小痣都被他抿起的嘴角藏了起来，他眼睛不知看向何处，喜悦不知跟谁分享，清澈凛冽的眼底透出无尽的悲伤。

我把你弄丢了。

王一博坐在校园长椅上，任黄叶纷纷扬扬，斑驳不堪，挤落在他肩头。


	10. Chapter 10

【10】

男孩子拿着游戏手柄，瘫在地上跟严意秋打游戏。

“泥鳅你给我加个buff！”  
“我草王一博你行不行啊，你左边一堆怪没看见吗，还非上赶着往那边凑！”

游戏打着打着就变成真人格斗，两个男孩子你一拳我一脚，直到王一博嘴里叼着的半根棒冰被不小心打翻在地，严意秋才老老实实停下手，边小声道歉边忐忑不安地看向王一博。冷酷小王子的称号可不是假的，这家伙在大学里待了三年，明明长着一张帅气逼人的脸，偏偏对谁都是生人勿近，连校园里路过的流浪猫都恨不得离他三尺远。

“你上次说你在哪儿打工来着？”王一博把那半根淌水的棒冰丢到垃圾桶，转身问他的冤家室友。

严意秋打了个哈欠，虽然个子长到了一米八，可一张娃娃脸上嵌一双溜圆的眼睛，跟他这身材体型极为不搭，笑起来眉眼弯弯的，可爱到过分了。

“就是一家设计工作室，老板真的很邋遢啊，胡子拉碴又是个老烟枪，但他的绘画功底和审美真的不错，认真跟他学还是能学到点东西的。要不是冲这个，谁愿意大夏天的跑去跟他在室外刷广告牌啊，烤得人身上要冒火！”

王一博笑笑，“我发现你说起你老板就特别来劲，滔滔不绝停不下来，你这声情并茂的样子，我给你一话筒你能上外边把买菜的大爷大妈们都给吆喝过来。”

男孩子又准备上脚去武力解决一切嘴炮争端，又想起来时间不早了，要是迟到了那个喜怒无常的极品老板绝对有他好看，急得把包往肩上一挎踩着运动鞋就跑远了。

这一年王一博上大三，法律系，他已经找好了大四将要实习的律所，今年暑假正好也在那边打工。

每年夏天，就像上了发条的闹钟，连绵不断聒噪的蝉鸣和踩上去烫脚的柏油路，都会把他的记忆拉扯进那个无穷无尽，却又戛然而止的夏末初秋。

多少年了，本应该变得模糊的那一段，却因为被反复想起和挂念变得更加刻骨。

男孩穿着体面的西服，打好领带，西裤侧缝对上脚踝黑袜，再加一双皮鞋。拿着的公文包里有今天需要仔细研究的案宗，他稍稍上挑的眼角很好看，冷酷的眼神正搭他实习律师的身份，十足的职场精英。

严意秋下了地铁又转公交，终于在一个偏僻的街角停下了脚步。这处小院很安静，看得出主人应该生性淡泊，不喜热闹，院内种了许多绿植，在这炎炎夏日倒是能带给人一些清凉惬意。

“屁，”男孩子撇撇嘴，“什么彬彬有礼都是错觉，明明就是一个讨人厌的大叔！”自己当初过来面试的时候也被这假象蒙了眼，以为老板绝对是那种谦逊客气的好人，下笔就是一手洒脱的毛笔字，张嘴就来一首诗词歌赋，不食一丝烟火气才对。

但当他满怀期待地问为什么在这里开工作室，想好的答案是这里人少安静，能做点什么创作也能有源源不断的灵感。可是那男人却回答，“因为这里房租便宜。”

严意秋愣了几秒，男人把抽完的烟蒂按灭在烟灰缸，“是啊，房租便宜。”还故意重复了一遍，吐出的烟雾恨不得喷严意秋一脸。

男孩从小院进入，里面的房间是工作室，摆满了各种各样的画具，工作区被隔成了五小间，男人正在敲击键盘，一只肥猫从他腿侧蹭了过去。

“哇，狗蛋儿，你真的越来越肥了！”男人一张筋疲力尽的脸从电脑屏前抬起来，黑眼圈快掉到下巴上。

“它是只猫啊！”严意秋抓了抓头发，完全不在意现在小炸毛的造型像个十足的杀马特，“你干嘛要叫它狗蛋儿，你不是艺术家吗！好歹取个有艺术气息的名字啊！”

“小朋友，名字就是个代号，有那么重要吗？”男人试图开始转移话题，“我熬了一晚上，才把这个广告方案做好，你过来帮我看看格式字体有没有不对的地方。”

严意秋跟上去坐在男人旁边，“这广告不急啊，客户那边给的时间足够了，你干嘛把自己逼这么紧？”

“哦，我报名参加了个全国插画比赛，”男人又从烟盒里掏出一支烟，“想把时间都集中到这件事上面。”

“什么！”严意秋一声大叫，险些把狗蛋儿都吓得摔一跤，“你不是对这些从来都不感兴趣的吗？说什么人就要活在当下，钱都是身外物，够用就好……”

男人笑了笑，“不是为了钱，纯粹是我感兴趣。”他走到窗边吞云吐雾，外头的阳光打在他养的水仙花上，花盆里泛出层层摇曳的水光波纹。

他又走到里间画室，把门锁上，待在里面沉湎于创作。他的画纸上有蔚蓝的大海，明亮的天光，少年单纯的笑容，婴儿肥的脸颊和微微上挑的眼角。

草稿打了一副又一副，都不满意。有些东西就是这样，藏在心底酝酿发酵，把自己都快感动哭了，但是真的要画幅画，写首歌，做个词，总觉得哪里都不满意，任何具象的形式都无法表现出来。

男人真的很爱吃辣，跟严意秋一起点个外卖还要嘱咐店家三遍多放辣椒，让严意秋不止一次怀疑这个人脑子里绝对都是一堆辣椒酱，吃个鸡翅也要变态辣，不管他由他自生自灭的话，一罐剁辣椒加一锅白饭都可以连吃三天，而且还吃得津津有味。

严意秋晚上回宿舍赶紧叫上王一博去喝骨头汤，一碗接一碗灌下肚，心满意足拍拍肚皮，“只有骨头汤能治疗我这被辣椒毒害的可怜肠胃，”再塞一口米饭，腮帮子被撑的鼓起来，“我跟你说，我老板真的是个奇葩……”

“那你别去了啊，”王一博明天还跟别的实习律师有个案情讨论会，吃着饭还要拿笔在纸上写写划划，“我就好奇了，你老板是个什么样的人啊？”

“哇，废柴大叔一个，”男孩喝了一口汤，被烫得直咂舌，“但是你别说，他认真画画的样子还真挺不一样。”

好奇宝宝从眼花缭乱的案情描述中抬起头，又被严意秋边吐舌头边着急喝水的样子逗得哈哈大笑。

这天还如往常一样，严意秋下了课就来打工，一个女孩子请假没来，还有两个同事外出找客户讨论方案去了。工作室就剩他跟老板两个人，电话叮铃铃响个不停，他正在小院帮狗蛋儿铲猫砂，实在空不出手接电话。

被他吐槽为废柴大叔的男人应该正在里间画画，两耳不闻窗外事，电话响了一遍又一遍，就是没见他出来接。

严意秋只有大声喊，“老板，电话响了！”

仍旧没声音。

男孩急了，只好连名带姓喊出来，“肖战，出来接电话！”


	11. Chapter 11

【11】

男人难得刮了胡子，又换下常在工作室穿的休闲衫，把自己收拾妥当，头发吹了吹，拿起桌上的手表戴上，俨然一副正人君子的模样。

严意秋盯着他看，之前他实在太随意，太迫切想要融入这市井，却忘了自己天生一副好皮囊。眉眼如画，精雕细琢的侧脸弧度从鼻尖一直延伸到下颌线，唇角一颗恰到好处的小痣。他这样的人，如果不刻意隐藏自己的光芒，在人群中实在太扎眼了。

“没想到你收拾一下还挺人模狗样的。”男孩子吐了吐舌头，刚给狗蛋儿洗了澡，正准备把毛吹干，“你这是要出去约会？”

肖战随手把他们吃完的外卖盒子收进垃圾桶，“要你多管闲事！”又开始大咧咧给严意秋布置任务，今天要核对哪几个广告草案，要把工作室整理干净，要记得去超市给狗蛋儿买猫粮。

严意秋翻了个白眼，“我是助理又不是保姆！”

肖战迅速开启闪避技能，赶紧出去把门关上，把男孩的埋怨咆哮全都一股脑锁在屋子里。

他叫了出租车，车子一路开进繁华街道，在街角的一家咖啡厅停下。

一位看起来与他年纪相仿的漂亮女子已经等候多时，碎花布裙下一双白凉鞋，化了淡妆，眉眼弯弯，细语化春风的笑容，还是能依稀看出她读书时代的影子。

“丽雯，”肖战下车跟她打招呼，“怎么来这么早。”

离约定时间还有大半个小时，可是赵丽雯就喜欢早早过来等，她等了肖战这么多年，都已经习惯了，也不差这一时半会儿。

她知道他心里一直空落落的，但过往的记忆又充斥进骨髓，她走不进去。

她跟肖战之间，也不能说是君子之交淡如水，好歹这么多年过去了，对她来说是友达以上，心头上那个位置是留给肖战的，叫她等多久都心甘情愿，只是不知道这个人给不给她机会。

“就想跟你一起吃个饭，好多天没联系了，也不知道你好不好。”赵丽雯还跟以前一样，单纯直接，拿小勺在咖啡杯里不停搅拌，再抬起头来冲肖战笑，露出一双弯弯月牙的眼睛。

“还不就是忙些乱七八糟的事情。”肖战礼貌微笑。

赵丽雯又紧追不舍，“星期天我去你工作室看看吧，老听你提起，还没去过呢。”

草草约定后，女孩就真的开始度日如年，不过也就三四天的时间，却早就想好那天要穿什么衣服，要跟肖战聊些什么，要怎么跟他的员工打招呼。以前那个天不怕地不怕插科打诨的臭小子，会舔着二皮脸跟小伙伴开玩笑，看到她左顾右盼眼神闪烁的小痞子，她是真的很想念。

再也回不去了，那些少年都死在那一年的夏末初秋，被现实的枷锁捆绑住，长成了各怀心事的成年人。

狗蛋儿第一次见到赵丽雯不怎么友好，脊背上的毛都要竖起来，龇牙咧嘴地冲她叫。严意秋还要在旁边笑着说，“狗蛋儿是只公猫，是不是在男人堆里过惯了，来了个美女还不欢迎人家了！”

赵丽雯笑得很尴尬，眼睁睁看着自己凉鞋被狗蛋儿拖着到处跑，肖战过来训斥，嘴巴抿起来吓唬它，27岁的男人张牙舞爪虚张声势的样子真是难得一见。

严意秋都被逗笑了，心想这老男人竟然也有可爱之处。

肖战看时间不早了，正打电话给旁边饭店订位子，好解决大家的温饱问题。里间画室的门没关严，狗蛋儿又从门缝溜进去，估计是打翻了什么罐子，听见里面砰砰咚咚一阵响。严意秋知道那里是肖战的私人空间，急得赶紧进去找猫，赵丽雯也跟过来想帮忙，两人推门进入，都被眼前的画面拽住了视线，久久目不转睛。

画室中间摆着一个木头画架，巨大的画纸上轮廓已经初具雏形，远处拥挤的砖瓦房，蜿蜒的那条河，河堤边并肩坐着两个男孩，其中一个背对画面，身上穿着白色短袖和条纹裤衩，两只脚在水里扑腾，连河底隐约可见的石头都画得惟妙惟肖。

另一个在冲他笑，举着西瓜递到他面前，白白胖胖的小脸，有上扬的眼角和笑起来可爱到迷人的小括号。

他终究没画海，没画其他那些幻想中的画面，只是老老实实记下这一幕，像一个老人在仔细临摹自己的回忆录。

赵丽雯怔了神，她认识画面中的两个男孩。那天她做值日生，阿铁因为先逃了只剩她一个人打扫教室，回家的时候落日余晖扫在地面上，把她的影子拉得很长很长。

她在路上遇到一高一矮两个男孩子，高个子骄傲地跟她介绍，“这是王一博，我弟弟！”旁边的男孩子撇撇嘴还要补充一句，“不是亲弟弟。”

原本以为他想忘记的，原本以为那个小镇带给他的只有耻辱，为什么还不愿意往前走，在毁灭中死过一次的人，竟然还要在全是玻璃渣的走马灯里裹足不前。

赵丽雯竟然想哭，她也不知道这种委屈和不甘，到底是为肖战还是为自己。

“哇，这个人我好像在哪里见过。”严意秋自言自语，看到那个男孩的脸只觉得熟悉，又无法在脑海里找到完全契合的人，嘟囔了一会，只有过去把狗蛋儿抱起来，拍拍它的屁股骂它不应该乱跑。

把被狗蛋儿打翻的花瓶扶好，又催促赵丽雯赶紧走，千万别被那个奇葩老板知道他们进来过，否则又要大发雷霆故意使绊子，二十好几的男人了，心眼比针尖儿还小。以前只顺嘴问过他一次，“少年时代过得怎么样，看你这么阴暗颓废，肯定爹不疼娘不爱吧。”

男人冷眼瞪过来，眼神看起来要吃人，“关你屁事，再多问一句我宰了你。”

后来几天严意秋过得战战兢兢，逮空就给肖战赔礼道歉，生怕他阴晴不定的老板给他穿小鞋，还好总算相安无事，他才觉得好歹捡回了一条命。


	12. Chapter 12

【12】

赵丽雯走的时候带着点不舍，心里又不好受，看着肖战犹豫了半天，最终什么也没说出口。

她有什么权利指手划脚别人的生活，苦口婆心去劝他快从过往的泥沼里抽身而退，大好年纪就应该往前看，人家也不一定领情，自己还要惹得一身腥。

肖战看外面要下雨了，从柜子里拿出一把伞递给赵丽雯，女孩接过伞故意捏了他手指，外头雨点滴答作响，她却笑得春风化雨，又装作若无其事换好鞋离开。

严意秋跟王一博去看演唱会，其实王一博对这些过度沸腾喧哗的场景很不喜欢，奈何严意秋软磨硬泡，又承诺往后几天由他打扫宿舍卫生，做牛做马都没问题。王一博知道他是个不甘寂寞的人，一个人去看演唱会和电影，是严意秋这辈子绝对不会妥协的事。用他自己的话说是把自己的凄惨大白天下，太窘迫了，单靠想象都恨不得找条地缝钻进去。

台上歌手唱着粤语歌，严意秋一脸迷弟笑容，在王一博身边蹦蹦跳跳，跟着节奏一起不断挥舞双手。唱到慢歌部分他拉着王一博一起坐下来，徜徉在凄迷的背景音乐中如痴如醉，王一博拿着手机不停点，之前研究的案宗他发现有个漏洞，如果把握住这个漏洞，胜诉的可能性会非常大。

他才刚刚开始做实例研究，刑事案件不可能交给他，手上的民事讼诉案本倒有不少。他每天都处在极度缺觉的状态中，听着这歌又哈欠连连，几乎要昏昏欲睡。身后有人在埋怨这人是来看演唱会还是来睡觉的，他才惊觉自己跟别人的状态太格格不入，只好欠身说抱歉，嘴角扯出一个尴尬的笑。

到了演唱嘉宾的环节，王一博的注意力还是全身心投入在手机上，直到在人潮涌动，在周围熙熙攘攘的热闹推搡中，听到台上嘉宾唱的那句歌词。

在漫天风沙里看着你远去，我竟悲伤地不能自已——

是个女声，跟他回忆中那个人的嗓音完全不同，那个人的嗓音慵懒清亮，喊他名字的时候上下唇轻轻挨在一起，会发出一节暧昧缠绵的唇齿音。

一博，王一博。

啊，又想起来了。

他又情不自禁把手机翻到相册，看他那时候给肖战拍的照片，挺拔帅气的男孩子握着话筒站在舞台中央，镇上学校条件简陋，舞台灯光很寒酸，尽管这样男孩还是像满载星光，在台下此起彼伏的喝彩声中照亮了他的眼睛。

他笑起来，嘴角牵动出了漂亮的小括号。

严意秋正好回头看他，只觉得这一幕无比熟悉，再仔细想想，这个笑容跟不久之前看到的那幅画上的少年笑得如出一辙。

他又探头去看王一博的手机，真的很好奇这家伙对着谁才会笑成这样，冰山王子的称号不保，他的好兄弟此刻笑得过于温柔，跟他心中的高冷人设完全不符。

照片里的人在唱歌，眉眼低垂，睫毛随灯光在颧骨投下一小段阴影。虽然跟现在的模样还是有些出入，但是那熟悉的脸部轮廓，和笑起来微微咬住下唇的兔牙，他都再眼熟不过。

“一博，你认识我老板啊？”

一分钟后，高个子男孩从拥挤的人潮里钻出来，他迫不及待，心都快跳到嗓子眼，血脉流过心脏，听到那里的节拍咚咚作响，他催促严意秋带他去那个工作室，再多熬一秒都等不了。

哥，战哥，我找到你了。

去工作室的出租车上王一博一语不发，眼眶发热，心里波涛汹涌，表面上还想装作波澜不惊。可他脸色忐忑急得直搓手，严意秋坐他旁边也不知道该怎么办，只有拍拍王一博的背当作安抚，“一博，你没事吧？”

怎么可能没事，从严意秋口中听到那个人名字的时候，整个人快爆炸了。是对某人的思念积聚到了极限，一根弹簧压弯了底。兜兜转转这些年，以为淡忘了，却还是抵不过那两个字，轻轻一念，就会点燃那根引线——

肖战。

男人趴在工作台上修改广告草案，被客户打回来重新改，他一个头两个大。晚饭也没吃，长吁短叹抱怨连连，现在乙方真的不好做，甲方爸爸说什么都对，自己连个屁都不敢放。

门被人大力推开，咚一声砸到墙上又反弹回来。肖战头都没抬，本来就在气头上，这下更有人直接往他枪口上撞。“严意秋你找死吗，下次再这么冒失老子炒了你！”

十分钟前他收到严意秋的短信，“老板你在不在工作室，我们有事找你。”

他实在没时间也没心情去问严意秋这个“们”指的是谁，抬起头还要发脾气，才发现来的不止严意秋，还有另外一个人。

男孩看起来长高了不少，但他无论怎么变肖战都认得，他长大后该是什么样，脸上的轮廓，骨骼的走向，肖战都觉得合该是这样，跟他心里一直想的不差毫厘。

“王一博，”他先开口问，又觉得是不是冒失了，只有赶紧确认，“是不是你？”

男孩几乎是跑过来，工作台上乱七八糟的文件夹被他撞到地上，他一手把肖战捞过来抱在怀里，“战哥，我好想你。”

王一博真的长高了好多，以前那个屁巅屁巅老跟着他的小家伙，比他要矮一个头，他拉住他的手，像在捏一团软乎乎的白馒头。现在他骨骼分明的手拍着肖战脊背，掌心的那团热像一束火苗，他只顾喃喃自语，“我找到你了，找到你了。”像在安抚一个走失多年终于被找到的失散儿童，肖战低头靠在他肩窝，王一博洗发水的气味从发梢传过来，蹭得他心里暖成一片。

不明所以的严意秋尴尬地站在门口，赶紧摆摆手就落荒而逃了。

肖战喝了点酒，之前被客户提的要求整得眼花缭乱，只有借酒消愁。他酒量本就不好，这下各种复杂的情绪涌上心头，整个人软绵绵的，挂在王一博身上像只巨大的玩偶。王一博低头看他，这人眼里迷离的亮光也不知道是酒意还是睡意，嘴角还有红酒印子，他把王一博的手撒开坐到休息区的沙发上，开始含糊不清地抱怨，“王一博，你知不知道我那几年过得是什么日子……”被酒意浸染的嗓子夹杂着鼻音，淅淅沥沥地控诉，却又无从说起，连不成一个完整的句子。

王一博倒希望他说，希望他狠狠责怪自己，肖战只是坐在那里，把自己蜷缩进手臂里，又是防御一切拒绝别人靠近的姿势，男孩心里疼，只有过去抱紧他亲他额头，“对不起，哥，对不起。”

肖战也不是真的要怪王一博，毕竟他当初做的一切从来没有后悔过，就算重头再来，他还是会那么做，义无反顾。

他只是想找个人说说，说到底就是撒娇，快三十岁的男人撒起娇来真的不好看，他觉得这个世界上也只有王一博能忍他了。

“战哥”，大男孩把头埋在他胳膊里，还跟小时候一样恃宠而骄，“我想亲你。”

那几年在小镇的石板路上，有个小孩跟不上前面的人，就会轻声细语地喊，“哥你等等我，我们牵手一起走好不好？”

肖战被他叔打了，躲到王一博家，小孩一边拿酒精消毒一边轻轻亲他伤口，“哥你别哭，忍一会就好了。”

王一博被肖战带得逃了课，想从学校围墙上跳下来，小家伙非要先跳，站在围墙外把两只肉乎乎的手摊开，奶声奶气地说，“哥你跳下来，我接住你。”

明明是个软软糯糯的肉团子，却总会肆无忌惮地提要求，提出来的要求又让肖战无法反驳，每次都硬着头皮接受，不知道是一头热还是真的宠，换作别人早就张牙舞爪地打过去，脏话也要骂一箩筐，唯独王一博就可以。

酒精作祟，肖战困得眼皮直打架，红酒气息吐在王一博颈侧，“嗯？”他迷迷蒙蒙地问，唇下痣又悄悄嘟起来，仿佛无声的邀请。


	13. Chapter 13

【13】

两人久别重逢会有很多种场景，言情剧里在茫茫人海擦肩而过，开车撞到人赶紧去查看才发现是那个人，这些场景虽烂俗透顶但至少带着渺小希望，这些年王一博有充分的时间写无数个脚本，偏偏没想过会是这一种。

肖战带着鼻音的呼吸缭绕在他鼻尖，他骨骼已经长成大人，挡在肖战身前的时候已经有了宽阔的脊背，但这些冠冕堂皇的外壳，在看到这人半睡半醒的朦胧眼光时，只有全部缴械投降。

他低头去亲吻肖战，开始并不敢用力，只用细软的嘴唇去啃咬他哥的唇缝，伸出舌头划过肖战饱满的唇珠，小心翼翼如获珍宝。情欲从两人交缠的唇瓣中弥漫出来，他还是不甘心，终于由着自己的舌头撬进肖战的口腔，眼睛都红了，理智也失去了一大半，用手拖住他哥的后颈，用湿滑的舌尖拉拽住他的，缓缓诱他上钩。

肖战只觉得那柔软物体霸道无比，在他嘴里翻搅，又调皮地去舔他上颚。他上颚壁很敏感，受一点点撩拨就觉得痒，哼哼唧唧的，那处皮肉被王一博摩擦得火辣辣，他张开的嘴巴闭合不上，口水一点点从嘴角流出来。王一博眼里着了火，被肖战经受不住的细碎呻吟激得更加燥热不堪，逮住他渗出的口水渡到嘴里，来来回回品尝，这迷人而不自知的人，连嘴里的液体都是清甜滋味。

“嗯……”肖战说不出话，呜咽的样子像只小动物，他眼皮沉沉闭上，实在太困，又被人安抚得很舒服，在王一博反复的缠绵悱恻中竟然真的睡着了。

他睡着的样子很乖，27岁的男人有着十七八岁的五官，睡梦中的样子更是看上去仿佛未成年，无防备的样子简直引人犯罪。王一博又从他的唇角往下细细舔咬，用舌尖在那颗诱人的小痣上打圈，这颗痣是点睛之笔，给他哥纯洁清秀的脸上添一点风情，他太喜欢了，控制不住地欺负那处小凸起，拿牙齿把周围的皮肤吸咬到红肿，那粒小痣就楚楚可怜地翘起来，他用嘴巴含住它，用舌头轻扫浇灌，水光淋漓的一小颗，变得像熠熠生辉的细小钻石。

王一博拿手去抚摸肖战的耳垂，下颌线，喉结，锁骨。他还没来得及跟他哥表白，更加不知道肖战对他究竟是什么心情，再继续下去就是趁人之危。他心里对肖战有一千种想法，但也想光明正大，不至于这样偷偷摸摸。

男孩把沙发边上的毛毯给肖战盖上，坐在旁边守着他，一夜未眠，也睡不着，只是目不转睛盯着他哥看，生怕一个不小心他就会消失一样。

工作室的窗帘太透光，六点刚到肖战就醒了，男人醒来发现嘴角还有口水印渍，头发又睡成乱糟糟的鸟窝样，可想而知昨夜的睡相有多糟糕。王一博看着他，男孩一夜没睡，黑眼圈都要熬出来了，肖战惊得坐起身来拉他，“你没睡觉啊！”

王一博点点头，心想经过昨夜一番思想斗争谁还睡得着，又惦记肖战酒到底醒没醒，抬手去摸他额头，“你头痛不痛？”

男人摇摇头，简单收拾了一下，一会到了上班时间员工们陆陆续续都要来了，昨天搁置的广告草案还没修改完毕，摸出手机才发现电话快被甲方爸爸打爆了。生活不止诗和远方的田野，还有眼前的苟且。光想想这些就恨不得一头撞死得了，王一博从身后抱住他，揽揽他细瘦的腰，“我去律所了，你记得吃早饭。”

又用美团帮肖战点了一份早餐外卖，才一步三回头地离开。

肖战持续发懵，这什么意思！我们是在谈恋爱吗！没有吧，说好的兄弟呢！他确实说不清楚这种状态是什么时候开始的，也闹不明白心里究竟是把王一博当作最亲的弟弟还是别的什么，昨晚睡着前的记忆就停留在自己哼了一声，然后嘴巴好像被软绵绵的东西包覆住了，他们做什么了吗？！老天爷，你借我一双慧眼吧！

他一言不发坐到工作台边，打开电脑还处于精神游移的状态。严意秋磨磨蹭蹭过来上班，进门发现王一博已经走了，才长吁一口气，看到他老板呆若木鸡，看上去好像智商不太高的样子，仿佛进入了贤者时间。只好先开口打破沉默，“老板，一博是你什么人啊？”

“闭嘴！”肖战心想，我现在也很混乱，搞不清楚到底算什么人，丢给严意秋一句，“你别来烦老子！”

后来一整天都在低气压中度过，工作室的员工都恨不得离肖战十米开外，他们老板就像一只炸毛的小公鸡，逮谁啄谁。

王一博临走前把肖战的手机号仔细存在通讯薄里，却一直没联系他，不知道是忙得没时间还是也跟他一样恨不得自己跟自己打一架。

隔天严意秋鬼鬼祟祟凑肖战耳边，“我妹来了，放三天假跑到这里来玩，女孩子无非也就喜欢游乐园那些地方，你和王一博也一起来怎么样？”

肖战一巴掌差点怼他脑袋上，“我一个快30岁的大龄男青年，你跟我说要去游乐园？”

星期天艳阳高照，晴空万里，不算太热，来室外游玩正好合适。

严意秋拉着一个小姑娘，小姑娘看起来可可爱爱，是个集万千宠爱于一身的小公主。王一博穿着一身休闲装，个子高又长相帅气，远远看去就是行走的T台模特，小姑娘脸红了一大片，不停拿余光瞥他，被这帅哥哥迷得心脏小鹿乱撞。

肖战站在一边，额头上的三条黑线都快露出来了，游乐园说是小孩子玩的地方，但他确实一次都没来过，他的童年经历跟别人太不一样，能平安长大，没被他叔打死都要烧高香了，但也不至于一把年纪了再来这里找童年，要不是严意秋和王一博两面夹击求着他来，他宁愿选择在工作室一天24小时盯着电脑，被工作活活累死。

王一博拽着肖战去坐云霄飞车，他胆子挺大，只要不是鬼怪那一类，他都不怕。他哥战战兢兢地摸上去，等王一博帮他把安全带都系好，确认所有防护措施都准备妥当了，他还在嘀嘀咕咕不会出事吧，这也太高了。一圈下来是真的刺激，也彻底放开了，喊得比谁都大声，他笑起来的样子是真的好看，一双娇俏眼睛微微弯起来，眼睛里闪烁细碎波光，嘴角再翘上去，露出兔牙两颗，映着的双唇透出粉润光泽。

王一博看得心里直打鼓，赶紧别过头去，又拉着他哥的衣角去买糖葫芦，两人一人一串糖霜山楂踏过柏油路，不知什么时候跟严意秋和他妹妹都走散了。

肖战从小大大咧咧惯了，睡没睡相，吃东西也不安分。一颗山楂慢慢嚼完，嘴角还留着一点糖霜，王一博伸出手指想帮他擦掉，不想肖战正好伸出舌头来舔，舌尖温热的触感正好扫过他大拇指的指腹，一刹那像碰了电，眼神闪烁，把自己的脸憋成个熟透的西红柿。

肖战倒没什么，没意识到男孩的目光慢慢从无措变得坚定，身旁不停有人推挤他们往前走，王一博抓住他的手，熙熙攘攘的人潮里全是欢声笑语。

“战哥，我喜欢你。”他一手扶住肖战的脸，在他哥耳侧轻轻念。

“砰！”远处不知道是在庆祝什么，礼花爆炸开的声音震耳欲聋，肖战什么都没听见，只是王一博看向他的眼神，温柔缱绻，真是心荡秋水横波清，太过迷人了。


	14. Chapter 14

【14】

王一博没再说，肖战在烟花散开的五彩斑斓中抬起头，他哥毛茸茸的影子拓在男孩的身上，融于这一片流光溢彩的繁华景象中。

他拿起手机给严意秋打电话，拨开了几层乌压压的人潮，终于在旋转木马那里找到严意秋和他妹妹，小姑娘坐在木马上让哥哥照相，比着剪刀手对镜头笑得春光灿烂。

肖战躲开人群去抽烟，吞云吐雾间看到王一博在瞅他，只好把大半根万宝路摁灭在垃圾桶的灭烟柱上，他一向无拘无束惯了，以前抽烟也不是没被王一博看见过，还顺便趁机教育他，小朋友不可以学坏样子。现在倒窘迫起来，男孩一语不发盯着他，眼里的柔意冷了好几分，他只有缩缩脖子赶紧去跟严意秋搭话，以前看小黄片被他叔逮到的时候，都没这么做贼心虚。

“你少抽点，严意秋说你最近老觉得嗓子难受，是不是烟抽太猛了？”王一博插兜走过来，单刀直入开口问。肖战看看严意秋，这孩子一脸不关我的事，你们爱干嘛干嘛的表情，王一博不在意这些，以前就是这样，对肖战好起来眼里只有他哥，别人都入不了他的眼。

肖战生性叛逆，被王一博问得有点冒火，又不好当面发作，只有黑着脸转身走了。大家各怀心事在游乐园待到傍晚，晚霞烧红了半边天，小姑娘的肚子饿得咕咕叫起来。

严意秋还不嫌热闹，估计也是觉得自己带孩子太麻烦，就想往人堆里凑。赶紧提议我们去老板家吃饭，工作室的其他人都尝过老板的手艺，夸得那叫一个天花乱坠。看肖战烦得都快七窍生烟了，立马打圆场，“我去菜市场买菜去，老板您直接回家准备大展身手就行！”

车子开到菜场门口，严意秋像怕肖战反悔似的跳下车一溜烟不见了。肖战住的公寓在一个很安静的小区，客厅有亮堂的落地窗，电视柜上一台game box，两个游戏手柄扔在一边。几盆绿萝放在花架上，地方不大却透着温馨，小女孩偷偷凑到沙发边的小桌上，学金鱼缸里的小鱼吐泡泡。

王一博自知刚才把他哥给惹毛了，又觉得没什么错，那人二十好几了还不会照顾自己，小时候肠胃就不好，经常喊难受让王一博给他按肚子。现在抽起烟来没节制，王一博不可能不心疼，恨不得他哥所有的不好受不开心都长在自己身上。

严意秋把菜买回来就一屁股躺沙发上装尸体，小姑娘看个电视也不安分，捂嘴尖叫，突然鬼哭狼嚎吓得肖战在厨房差点一刀切自己手上，还不忘给她哥介绍，“这是我爱豆，你看他多帅！啊啊啊啊啊妈妈爱你！”

王一博进厨房帮忙，默契地拿过肖战手里的菜刀自己来切，帮他配好佐料，打好鸡蛋。看他哥穿着围裙站在油锅前炸红薯丸子，那人好看的眉毛皱了起来，仔细看裹着面粉的小球在锅里炸至金黄，再拿漏铲翻两次，在铺满椰子粉的盘子里滚一圈，一盘甜香四溢的红薯丸子就大功告成。

肖战心满意足地笑，兔牙轻咬下唇，一副乖乖崽的样子。王一博被馋得口水在嘴里打转，也不知是馋食物还是馋人，小狮子过去拉他哥的手，宽厚的掌心攥住他细瘦的手腕，“哥，我要吃一个。”

另一只手拿着刚刚处理完的鱼，男孩心安理得地张开嘴巴，“你喂我。”

王一博的唇瓣生得很丰满，故意微微张大，显得特别性感撩人，外头两个人，一个睡得鼾声大起一个被自己的偶像迷得失去理智，男孩就在这不被人打扰，小小的空间里，恣意骄傲地霸占他哥的宠爱。

肖战拿起勺子喂他一个，耳垂红成一颗甜樱桃。他以前也不是没喂过王一博，每次都像操心孩子长身体的老妈子一样，苦口婆心地劝他多吃。那时候小孩多可爱，肉乎乎的脸蛋软绵绵，轻轻戳下去就是一个小窝，每天恨不得把他挂在身上一天24小时宠着。哪像现在突然就长大了，肩膀比自己还宽，坏心眼还特别多，一个不小心就会掉进他的圈套里。

小狮子那顿饭吃得特别开心，无非是看见他哥的耳垂一直红到他们离开前，像一粒诱他上钩的琉璃耳坠。

接下来的几天两人都特别忙，除了打电话聊聊日常，没什么机会见面。这天肖战跟客户约好去谈广告设计方案，刚下过雨，天气阴沉沉的，他走进一栋老旧的写字楼，把雨伞放到大门旁的雨伞收纳架里。

对方是老客户，已经有过好几单往来，但他还是第一次来这处写字楼，陈旧的建筑被雾茫茫的阴雨掩盖，透出一股别样的阴森肃穆来。时间还早，电梯里只有他一个，男人把按钮按在十五楼，包里装着修改好的图稿，等待客户的最终敲定。

电梯一路上到十楼，突然晃了一下，紧接着一阵剧烈的摇摆，电梯开始急速下坠。肖战迅速在电梯面板上按亮所有楼层，厢体内部的灯光忽暗忽明，他闻到一丝电线短路烧起的焦糊味，电梯好不容易停下来了，但周围瞬间陷入一片彻底的黑暗中。

电梯里面的紧急呼叫电话也无人应答，男人慢慢蹲坐在地上，耳边传来一些并不真切的嘶嘶声，彻底的静谧让人恐慌，在这之前他从未想过自己竟然如此惧怕，他每晚习惯开着床头灯睡觉，并没有发觉这其实是在生理性地抵触黑暗。

沉睡在记忆中的某一点突然被唤醒，那是哪一年，老男人酒气熏天地把蜷缩在被子里的小男孩抓起来，心血来潮地解下裤腰的皮带，把他踩在地上狠命地用皮带抽打。金属的皮带扣勾破了肖战的额头，绽放的血花洇成一大片，他把自己的牙齿都快咬碎了，男人说过他不能哭，否则只会换来更加歇斯底里的毒打。

谁来救救我。

敲门声传来，外面传来一个女人的催促，最近镇居委会在选举干部，要挨家挨户做问卷调查征求意见。老男人拉起小男孩的后领在地上拖，扔到衣柜里锁上柜门，嘱咐他敢发出一个声音今晚就把他打死，等他爸回来收尸。他被皮带抽得皮开肉绽，蜿蜒触目的血迹从地上一路蔓延过去，像断了线的木偶被人丢弃在狭小的衣柜里，没有人在意他的死活。

时间滴滴答答流逝，他一直在心里读分数秒，周围太黑了，他连转个身的空间都没有，也害怕会不会转头就会有个怪物在黑暗中凝视自己，嘲笑他没用，骂他活该，活得这么卑微为什么不趁早去死。他大口大口喘气，眼泪终于顺着眼眶流到脚边，溅起微弱的“啪嗒”声。氧气感觉要被用尽了，他像溺水的人正在濒临死亡，大汗淋漓，全身不争气地发抖，他用手紧紧扒开衣柜门想要逃出去，小小的一个人，肩膀太单薄，还承受不住这世界巨大的恶意和不幸。

不知道什么时候失去了意识，再醒过来发现在镇上的医院里，眼前是白茫茫的一片，白色的病床，白色的被单，白色的医生和护士，来来往往连绵不断的白色，涌进眼睛里变成了密密麻麻的飞蝇白蛾，肖战恶心得想吐，只有扶住病床不断地干呕。

一个可爱的小身影从病房门挤进来，踮起脚把桌上的水杯递给他，还学大人样子给他轻轻拍背，“哥哥，不怕了，有我在呢。”小脸皱起来又要哭，眼泪像断了线的珠子，全蹭在肖战的衣服上。

肖战开始发抖，在电梯里把自己缩成一团。害怕时光倒流，自己又回到那间阴冷逼仄的衣柜里，害怕又有一双恶毒的眼睛盯着自己，鸡皮疙瘩遍布全身，那个人会不会又拿酒瓶子砸他，拿皮带抽他，把他打得半死不活，还要拿脚踩在他的脸上唾弃鄙夷他。

怎么这么黑。

他又开始不断地冒汗，整个人像从水里捞上来一样，像垂死挣扎的鱼，铺天盖地的绝望泄洪一般扑面而来。

王一博，你在哪里。


	15. Chapter 15

【15】

男孩正在埋头整理明天他实习老师上庭要使用的卷宗，心里一块石头悬在半空，放在旁边的手机显示已经打了十几个电话给肖战，都是无人应答的状态。

还是不甘心，在不知道第几回听到对面干燥的提示音传来“对不起，您所拨打的电话暂时无人接听，请稍后再拨”后，王一博焦躁不安地站起身，又太清楚肖战不喜欢别人过分干扰他的生活，也不知道这个度该怎么把握，喜欢一个人的时候，恨不得日夜朝夕都跟他待在一起。

王一博打电话给严意秋，确认了正常情况下肖战的手机不会这么久无人应答，毕竟要经常跟客户沟通设计进展。又跟严意秋拿了他见面的客户地址，火急火燎往外赶，心里始终担惊受怕，不敢往最坏的方面想。

他坐在出租车上，窗外的风景从眼前倒转而过，他觉得自己算不上一个心思多细腻的人，可是碰到肖战，但凡出一点事，他总会想不顾一切飞奔去他身边。

以前看到男孩被打得遍体鳞伤会这样想，看他为了融入人群，把自己伪装得痞里痞气、目空一切时会这样想，看他过年没地方去，年夜饭都吃不上一口热菜时会这样想，听他一口带过那些年受到的冷漠和校园暴力时会这样想，如果现实没有把他们分开在两边，他一定不会松开他的手。

王一博冲进破旧的大楼，看到工作人员正在抢修电梯，心里立刻明白了七八分。男孩汗流浃背，急得如热锅蚂蚁，只有围着电梯团团转。听到有个维修人员还在悠闲的煲电话汤，跟对方聊得如火如荼，说些不着三四的下流话。他气得过去就是一脚，指着鼻子朝那人骂，“你他妈再不快点小心老子投诉你！”这些事情对有人来说是司空见惯，却不明白别人放在心尖上的人正在受尽煎熬，每过去一秒，对王一博来说长过一整年。

他其实很少发脾气，本就是个冷面大王，与肖战失散的这些年，变得更加少言寡语。以前从来也不觉得，原来是没碰上让自己炸毛的事，说到底自己的温柔体贴都是因人而异。

电梯好不容易被修好，打开的那一刻他已经冲到了门边，肖战坐在地上围抱住自己，整个人在不停发抖，脸、脖子、胳膊，所有裸露在外面的皮肤都湿淋淋的，看上去仿佛全身的水分都已经被蒸发到体表，他只有大口地呼吸，绝望得要窒息，又控制不住把自己掌心抠住不断的血丝。

王一博过去抱紧他，肖战看着他，眼泪终于汹涌而出。直到这一刻，他才真实地感觉到王一博长大了，他躲在他的臂膀里，竟然觉得无比安心踏实。

男孩只是笨拙地拿手轻轻拍他脊背，像小时候他哄他那样，动作轻柔小心，生怕力气大了怀里这个人就要赌气逃走一样。

肖战吞吞吐吐开口，眼神左顾右盼，也不知道在瞎紧张什么，“王一博？”他开口才发现自己声音都嘶哑了，想说的话又卡在喉咙里，一时间找不到合适的措词。

“嗯？战哥？”王一博回头，看到肖战水光淋淋的嘴唇离自己特别近，要不是周围人很多，他又控制不住自己想要一口亲上去。

男人故意捉弄他，还要凑近一步在他耳边低声细语，“你那天说的话还算数吗？”

“放烟火的时候，”肖战继续补充，“你跟我说过的话。”

原来他都听见了。

王一博点头如捣蒜，“算算算！我喜欢你！”再把那人紧紧揉在怀里，如获至宝的感觉让他觉得鼻酸，嗓子眼被堵得含糊不清，“战哥，我喜欢你。”

肖战轻轻笑起来，沉浸在黑暗中四面楚歌的时刻，他脑海中唯一出现的人，想要紧紧抓住他一辈子不放开的人，是王一博。

他点头又要咬男孩的耳朵，“要不要跟我恋爱？”

肖战是什么人，花间蝶也懂得隐藏自己光芒，在你踌躇不已时张开翅膀，绽放最婀娜身姿，偏要诱你上钩。

他们打车回肖战的住处，他这副乱七八糟的样子实在不适合再去跟人讨论设计方案。男人在车上还记得打电话跟客户解释，不断道歉，对方更加不好意思，没想到让他碰到这种事，只有改约时间再谈。一路无话，只是两人的手一直牢牢攥在一起，王一博的骨架大，拢住肖战的手看上去像是大手牵小手。

肖战一进门就钻到浴室去洗澡，洗到一半才发现睡衣没拿，催王一博去替他找。送过来时被小狮子逮住机会，从浴室门钻进来，肖战急得赶紧拿毛巾遮住下面，气得冲他吼，“你个小兔崽子精虫上脑吗！”

下一秒就被人按在墙上亲，天知道王一博等他哥的回应等了多久，在车上捏他的手都能捏得自己欲火中烧，下车的姿势都走得不自在。他唇瓣生得丰满，含住肖战的双唇轻轻啮咬，他哥被他咬得痛，刚要张嘴骂他，却被某个人逮住机会乘虚而入，伸出舌头又去舔肖战的上颚壁，那里薄薄的软膜被舔得又痒又热，他哥被刺激得主动献出舌头，被王一博卷过来缠住，再用嘴巴吸住，垫在他的舌面上不断吮吸厮磨。

肖战被舔得口水都含不住，从嘴角淌下像一道蜿蜒的蜜汁，引得小狮子又过来舔，一口口吃进去，吃不够似的。他们在淋浴花洒下不断地接吻，怎么亲都不满足，王一博像只渴求的动物，从肖战的眉毛一直舔咬到下巴，又虎视眈眈地咬了那颗小痣好几口。水从头顶流过身体，男孩的手沿着水流往下摸，撩过的每一处都带来蓄势待发的小火苗，他咬他哥的锁骨，在那里刻意吮吸出红色的淤痕，这是他的标记，眼前的这个人，明明白白只属于自己。


	16. Chapter 16

【16】

王一博一定是属狗的，肖战仰着脖子想，他被人抵在水汽旖旎的狭小浴室，动弹不得。

他扬起的脖颈亮出漂亮曲线，凸起的喉结随着对方掠夺的亲吻上下吞咽，王一博低头去找他喉结，犬类动物的粘人本性露出来，他来回舔咬他哥的那块突结，把它含在口里细尝滋味，又拿舌尖上细密的粗粝湿湿扫过去，肖战被激得全身哪里都在痒，又夹杂着隐秘的快感，嘴里情不自禁地泄出呻吟，“嗯——”

小狮子感觉受到了鼓励，又听不得他哥这蜜糖声带溢出来的声音，全身的火积聚在小腹，转化成升腾的欲望。他用软舌开拓疆土，从他哥的耳垂吮吸到下巴，再从锁骨缓缓下滑，逮住胸前的两粒，含在嘴里吸咬摩擦。肖战受了疼，本能地绷紧后背，却不慎自觉把胸肉喂给王一博，乳缝被人细细舔开，另一侧乳珠被男孩用手捻住，粗糙的指腹上有薄茧，茧刮过去换来强烈的战栗，他几乎快要站不住，低头看王一博还在不断吸咬，一侧硬挺的小珠变成充血的水红色，羞耻的快感铺天盖地，王一博嘴里分泌出的口水沿着他乳口淌下来，他像要泌乳般正在给他的爱人哺乳，肖战为这荒唐的场面着了魔，身下的性器又肿又痛，烫得要起火。

王一博把自己裤子扯下，那根尺寸惊人的硬棍立刻弹了出来，他一只腿不管不顾地挤进肖战的双腿之间，把肖战的性器握在自己手中，和自己的阴茎交叠在一起上下撸动。肖战本来就敏感，连自慰都很少，下面那根更是很少去碰，哪经得起这种撩拨。虽然多年对这种事不是很在意，也没想过是不是心有所属，大概早就只对王一博起反应，他被弄得往后躲，却被王一博一把拉住又去咬他嘴巴，两人吻得不分你我，唾液交换的声音在静谧的房间里显得淫靡无比，他又羞红了脸，却不由自主张开嘴巴去迎合王一博霸道的舌头，两人的阴茎被王一博磨得难分难舍，柱体已经完全膨胀，他感觉到自己顶端小孔正在分泌粘湿的液体，粘连住王一博的手掌，拉扯出银丝，两人的阴毛也千丝万缕地交缠在一起，仿佛在恳求他不要离开，还想要索取更多更多。

“啊，一博——我还要——”他被弄得很舒服，嘴里开始含混不清地撒娇，又主动过来亲王一博，亲他下巴上新长的胡茬，亲他比自己大一圈的喉结，学他也伸出舌头去舔，细滑的小舌像一尾灵活调皮的小鱼，带出的水渍像藏着烈火的春药，诱得王一博不断吞咽口水，恨不得把他拆骨入腹，一口口彻底吃掉才好。

男孩加快手中的力度，手指上的茧和指甲整齐的轮廓刮过两人敏感的性器顶端，他还要低头去吮吸肖战的锁骨，恨不得用牙齿戳破那处血管，吸食他的血液，让两人融为密不可分的一个整体。肖战爽得要哭，眼泪要掉不掉，噙在眼眶里显得楚楚可怜，王一博把自己的舌头喂给他，他就迫不及待吸过来要吃，汹涌的快感从小腹爆发，终于穿过阴茎全部射了出来。

“啊——啊————！”他快要语无伦次，只是半眯着眼睛喘息，脸上红潮一片，就连肩膀上，胸膛上，小腹和大腿都是红通通的，王一博被他高潮后的慵懒迷人激得更加情难自控，粗喘一声任由浊液喷发在两人的腹部。

小狮子没有罢休，把人拎过来让肖战面朝墙壁趴着，肖战哪受得住这种姿势，一时也不知道是害臊还是刺激，脸又红成滴水的西红柿。他毕竟不是小孩子，现在网络上有什么都有，男人之间应该怎么做也知晓一二，他刚刚才看过王一博的性器，那么粗长的东西真的要进来，他连想都不敢想。他想躲，却不想大腿根受了刺激抖个不停，王一博凑过来舔他大腿根的细嫩皮肤，用手指抵住他柔粉后穴，“别怕啊，战哥，我不进去。”

他恶作剧地去吸咬肖战腿根的软肉，一只手探到前面去揉他哥的囊袋，刚刚射过的性器受了撩拨又要抬头，他在情事上是真的霸道无比，非要把肖战两只腿啃咬出密密麻麻的红印才罢休，肖战的身体敏感得要命，大腿根的战栗搭上他嘴里的呻吟，每个节拍都叫到王一博的快感点上。男孩站起身来两只手握住他哥的大腿，提醒他，“战哥你屁股撅起来，两只腿并拢，我要插到你大腿里。”

波澜不惊地说出这种下流话，也只有这恃宠而骄的小狼崽子才有胆。肖战小心翼翼把腰弯下去，还没反应过来就被人一把捞到怀里，感觉有根火热的硬棍从两侧大腿根中间插入，他低头去看，王一博的那根凶器不知道什么又已经完全勃起，顶端微微弯曲，擦着他的大腿不断来回挺进，男孩夹着湿气的吻又落在他脊背，从他的脊骨一寸寸舔咬下去，王一博的那根东西打在他腿根，发出啪啪的声音。肖战侧头过来索吻，他张开嘴巴去迎接王一博的舌头，要他把自己舔得情迷不已，舔得失魂落魄才好，他细微的呻吟起起伏伏，感到自己的性器被王一博的阴茎碰撞得又肿胀起来，浴室墙壁的水珠有些凉，他抵在墙上的性器被这凉水沾染，茎体内部又燥热得快爆炸，一寸寸冷热交替的快感从发尖穿透到脚趾，他只有咬住自己的嘴唇，害怕再出声会更加淫荡不堪。

王一博还在不断抽送，粗喘声在肖战的耳边来来回回，他被男孩控制不住的低喊燥得全身都绷紧了，好几次感觉到那根东西擦过后穴，在穴口流连忘返，这姿势仿佛正在被插入，他好像真的被王一博肏得意乱情迷，连后穴都跟着翕动起来。王一博眼睛被烧得通红，攀升到顶点的欲望让他握住性器在肖战的穴口不断碾磨，忍不住也要忍，终于控制不住一股脑全部喷射在那处战栗的小洞上。

他把肖战捞在怀里，又要去亲他，整个人汗淋淋的，花洒流出的水裹住他们，他们就合该拥抱，合该亲吻，合该融为一体。他发现自己要不够肖战，怎么都不满足，这个人他看护了多久，就渴望了多久，肖战双眼失神，身后小洞受了撩拨，微微颤动，看上去有些馋嘴，像要把王一博刚才泄出的精液一点点吃进去。

“啊——王一博，我受不了了——”肖战身前的性器已经肿胀发红，顶端被湿滑墙壁蹭得直冒水，呻吟声都是嘤嘤糯糯的，听得王一博忍不住，要拿手去帮他。

肖战急得直喘，“一博，别碰，别碰——”说不出一句完整的话，王一博手刚摸到那根发烫的茎体，甚至还没开始动作，肖战就发出一声呜咽，腰眼一颤，尽数射了出来。

他委屈地扶住墙壁，一时半会缓不过来，全身上下都像在冒劈里啪啦的小火星，太没出息了，被个小屁孩搞到不碰前面就能射，他撅着屁股在自责，却不知这个角度对王一博来说简直是至上美景，肖战射得大腿根都在发颤，全身通红透亮，像一块诱人的玛瑙玉石。

王一博把肖战拉过来面对自己，细细亲他的眉眼，心里想的是他哥真是人间宝藏，世界上再也找不到比他哥还可爱的人了。


	17. Chapter 17

【17】

长夜漫漫，无心睡眠。

王一博在床上辗转反侧睡不着，也不知道是惦记明早的模拟庭审还是只要一闭上眼脑海里全是他哥的影子，他把床板翻得吱呀作响，隔壁床的严意秋一骨碌坐起来冲他吼，“王一博，你丫的是做春/梦了吗！”

没有，但其实也差不多，谁让他哥的样子太迷人。那人发梢上还沾着细汗几滴，红潮一直蔓延到他精致的耳垂边，欲拒还迎，撩人不自知，就这样在他还没有完全清醒的思绪里徘徊不停。

熬过夜晚，白天就要打扮成精英模样，白衬衫，条纹领带，再穿一身体面的黑西服。模拟庭审上会有老师打分，他能不能进入梦寐以求的知名律所这次占的比重非常大。

王一博本就不是个高调的人，索性借口说学校有事，没跟肖战提模拟庭审的事。他不知道严意秋嘴有多快，知道这消息后隔天就告诉了肖战，冷面小狮子在庭上跟对方律师辩得如火如荼，没注意到有人溜进了人群里，坐在最后一排看着他，是在欣赏自己从小养大的小狼崽有多优秀。肖战真的被王一博滔滔不绝的抽丝剥茧迷得怔了神，他真是心思缜密，无懈可击，肖战偏着头，嘴角带笑，勾起一个似有若无的可爱弧度。

肖战这人，从头到脚每一处都长在王一博的审美点上，他原本因为匆匆赶来，头发都是乱糟糟的，可就这么一笑，尽管藏在人群里，还是掩不住他的光芒。

王一博转头看到他，目光对上也只是一瞬，两人都尴尬得不知所措，上回见面两人还在赤诚相见，恨不得在床上大战三百回合。肖战毕竟年长一些，上一秒目光还游移不定想在地上找条缝钻进去，下一秒就对着王一博比出大拇指，还要做出“加油”的口型，年轻小伙子还是很吃这套的，尽管他觉得自己现在肯定特像个二傻子。

王一博真的受了鼓舞，立刻干劲满满。模拟庭审表现很好，肖战看考核老师在本子上写写划划，轮到王一博就只顾着对他点头赞许，还听到她跟旁边的老师议论纷纷，这小伙子将来肯定很有前途。

那当然，我家的小伙子嘛。肖战要是真的有尾巴，当下肯定都能翘到天上去。

刚想装作若无其事从门口溜出去，却被人拖住手跑起来，从肖战的角度看到了王一博的后颈，宽阔的肩膀和因为身体骨骼快速生长，变得日渐结实的脊背。

很多年前，他也曾多少次这样拉着王一博，跑过小镇的青石板路，穿过一条又一条小巷，用自己好不容易攒下的零用钱换一根山楂糖葫芦，递给身后软乎乎的馋嘴小子。

模拟庭审的地点在王一博实习律所附近的大学里，他没来过，也不知道拉着他哥的手要跑向哪里。远处一排排垂柳连着细叶，他干脆拽着肖战并肩坐在柳树下，小风吹过，树叶发出哗啦啦的斑驳声响。肖战还没反应过来，王一博就探头过来亲他。

不夹杂其他，只是一个温柔缱绻的，浓情蜜意的吻。肖战被藏在王一博的影子里，只听到身后有三两学生走过的声音，男孩把他的手按在自己心脏处，那里咚咚作响的声音仿佛挨着他的耳膜传过来。心里一处柔软又塌了方，双手环抱住王一博的脖子，指尖缠绕着他后颈的碎发，层层叠叠的温暖压住肖战心头，他又贪了心，沉溺在这怀抱里不愿醒过来。

他红了脸，吞吐开口，“王一博你胆肥了啊，这么大庭广众的，你是不是就喜欢看我难堪？”

也不是真的责备，句尾还要带上嗔怪的波浪线，挠得王一博心痒痒。

小狮子年纪轻轻，直来直去惯了的，忙着摇头还要把他哥往怀里搂，“没有没有！我喜欢你，没什么好躲躲藏藏的，我喜欢你啊。”

肖战这下从头顶到脖子全红透了，一把年纪了还能碰上这种直球告白，心里忐忑得小鹿乱撞，脸上还要装作波澜不惊，光顾着去掐他手指，“你小点声，小点声！”

赵丽雯拿着课本和教材，正要往2号教学楼走，远远看到两个男人在笑闹，一个还要忙着去捂另一个的嘴，走近一看才发现是肖战，这世界可真小，小到不管你愿不愿意，你都会在合适或者不合适的时间地点，遇到自己心心念念的那个人。

“肖战？”

男人转头一看，女人毕竟身材相貌都出挑，笑起来宛如春风，礼貌谦和又恰到好处。他知道赵丽雯是大学老师，教历史课，但一直没问过她在哪所学校。他看赵丽雯为人师表，跟这大学校园的气氛倒是完美契合，点点头表示歉意，“丽雯啊，原来你在这所大学教课。”

“你什么时候关心过我的事？”话语虽是锋芒在刺，但她还是笑，两人算得上是竹马青梅，也就不在意说话语气，一向怎么舒服怎么来。

王一博心情有些复杂，又想去拉肖战的手，赵丽雯看到他主动打起了招呼，“你好啊，王一博。”

女人的五官轮廓和声音其实没怎么变，他想起那年校庆文艺汇演，女孩子活泼可爱，穿一身粉裙像夏日甘甜清凉的樱桃汽水，她踮起脚把嘴唇贴到肖战的脸颊，落下轻轻一吻，“加油啊肖战。”

都想起来了。


	18. Chapter 18

【18】

接下来两个星期，王一博都没机会好好跟肖战见上一面。律所的实习老师手上有一桩官司马上要开庭，把他带在身边当助手，说是帮忙实则提携，让他有机会真的从案宗的蛛丝马迹开始寻起，是来之不易的好机会。

他把警方收集到的证据仔细核对，又看了对方律师前几次开庭的录像，仔细摸清他的套路和辩护技巧，想方设法找到一些漏洞。这次案子不好打，被告方有黑社会背景，多少律师都避之不及，不想碰这烫手山芋，无奈王一博的老师一副热心肠，一贯锄奸扶弱，这要放在武侠片里，是真正的侠肝义胆。

他熬了好几夜，原本脸蛋上的奶膘就没消完，这下更是浮肿了一圈。稍微空闲的时间都拿来跟肖战煲电话粥，他是真的想他，好像听听声音就能立即回血，又舍不得挂电话，好几次都抱着电话直接睡着了。

当下正是春光烂漫的好时节，肖战心疼王一博，特地选了一个周末去踏春野餐，只想让他的小狮子有一天得闲的时间，好好放松放松。

严意秋上辈子大概真的是大型犬，粘人且不见外。听到肖战的提议，第一个举双手赞同，还要带上自己的妹妹。肖战总想着人多热闹，也未尝不可，就顺道把赵丽雯也叫上了。

他内心始终觉得自己对赵丽雯有亏欠，当年发生那样的事，全校都对他避而远之，铺天盖地的校园暴力接踵而至。他活得像个小丑，被人唾弃辱骂，只有赵丽雯始终站在他身边，用小小的力量守护他，尽管杯水车薪，也足够令人感动。

阳光很好，再加上春暖花开，路边小树枝头上的花苞都绽放开来。肖战一身休闲服，站在王一博身边看上去跟他年龄相仿，他骨骼偏瘦，长相又精致，活脱一个刚入学的大学新生。王一博偏头看他，小小的占有欲又开始冒头，看他哥一副干净清爽的样子引来不少目光，心里有些酸，要把他哥的手揣到自己的外套口袋，就像他小时候怕冷，肖战无论多少次都迁就他，给他捂手捂脚，恨不得把全身的热度都给了他才好。

“我热死了。”他哥一边嘀咕一边抽出手，手心里都被捏出了汗。

严意秋装作不在意跟他妹聊起了天气，假装没有被这暧昧过度的场景闪瞎眼睛。把车子停在半山腰，后备箱里有肖战一早准备好的方便食用的小菜、零食和水果。一排人浩浩荡荡想先去爬山，清晨林间的空气真是清新，远离城市的喧嚣嘈杂，倒别有一番惬意舒爽。

赵丽雯步子走得慢，落到了最后，肖战总会停下来等她，王一博看着他哥，想说什么终究没开口，他哥本就是个体贴周到的人，况且他未曾参与的那几年，肖战过得是什么日子，赵丽雯给了他多少力量，他甚至觉得自己没权利去插足和过问。

日头一点点升起来，大家都出了汗，准备返程去停车场，寻一处能野餐的好地方。肖战皮肤本就细嫩，脖子那里也不知道被什么蚊虫叮咬了，肿起一大块，他又控制不住用手去抓挠，那处皮肤被他抓到红得要滴血。严意秋在后边喊，“老板你只有三岁吗，不要再抓了！车上有止痒祛肿的药膏，你忍忍不行吗！”

“我草，你来试试啊，谁知道被什么虫子咬了，怎么这么痒！”肖战气得要冒火，原本想带着王一博来放松一下，结果倒好，这下半点心情都没有了。

王一博催严意秋跟他妹赶紧走，拉着他哥躲到树木后面，让肖战把脖子露出来给他看。肖战扬起脖子，好看的下颌线展露无遗，他是真的没有防备心，喉结上下滑动着，还要故意轻声轻语地埋怨，“王一博，看看为了你，哥哥我都把自己抓破了。”

树叶稀落的阴影拓在肖战的脖子和锁骨上，王一博低下头去吸咬那处红肿，舌头滑过去，感觉到那处皮肤有些滚烫，看来真是被毒蚊虫叮了，再探出牙齿轻轻啮咬，帮肖战缓解痒痛，嘴巴逮住那块皮肉吸吮着，温柔地，耐心地，像小孩舍不得一口吃掉好不容易讨来的糖果，要一点点含化才行。

“嗯——”肖战被舔得酥酥痒痒，目光都化成了水，两只手牢牢攀在王一博背部，嘴里又在含混不清地嘟囔，“王一博，你放开——”

但那块痒痛的皮肉又被咬得很舒服，没有药膏来解救，抓住这缓解的法子也不错。“一博，太痒了，再用力咬一下——”

他是真的在说脖子上被蚊虫叮咬的红肿，但听到王一博耳里却变了味道，头脑不清地只顾把他哥紧紧按在怀里，像吸血鬼一样贪恋他哥的血液，只顾不断吸咬，用短暂的欢愉转移他哥的注意力。弄不清楚为什么肖战总有方法，一句话一个表情都能让他欢喜不已。

赵丽雯好不容易跟上来，气喘吁吁地靠在一棵树上休息。她看到肖战和王一博紧紧相拥，在那两人的感情里，无论什么人，都合该是多余的。

她想起当年在小镇上，学校的外墙被人贴满的那张照片，两个少年相互依偎，在绝望无奈的悲哀现实里，眼里看到的彼此，就是他们的整个世界。

两人听到了动静赶紧分开，肖战喊赵丽雯一起跟上大队伍。慌忙中王一博的手机掉在了地上，肖战帮忙去捡，手机屏幕上出现一个陌生号码发过来的短信：

小兔崽子，敢接这案子，敢打赢这场官司，老子找人弄死你。


	19. Chapter 19

【19】

一顿野餐吃得兴致索然，严意秋跟他妹只顾狼吞虎咽，丝毫没察觉肖战坐在边上，脸黑成一块炭，眉眼低沉岿然不动，八百年的冰山都没他冷酷。

他刚刚问了王一博那条短信怎么回事，谁知道那小子直接转移话题，没正面回答他。

这算什么，明明互诉衷肠甜言蜜语过了，这下又撇清关系一副我的事你不用插手的姿态，肖战本就是个桀骜的人，哪受得了这个，直接扭头走了，走之前还扔下一句，“你他妈敢出个事试试！”

一辈子护在心头当心肝宝贝的人，说不担心那都是假话。回来之后肖战就有意无意套严意秋的话，知道了王一博现在帮他老师处理的案子并不简单。

乍看是单纯的伤人事件，对方有黑社会背景，明眼人浏览了案情经过就知道对方应该负全责。但其中应该涉及到一些私人恩怨，对方再有权有势也不想便宜了原告，挖空心思从正当防卫的角度下手，不愿意赔偿，原告就躺在医院里，医疗费也付不起，全靠一口气吊着命。

打诉讼靠得是证据证言，但是也离不开律师的巧舌如簧。王一博在业界是出了名的谨小慎微，钻研案宗后总能发现别人遗漏掉的一些突破点，他老师正是看中了这一条，他的闪光点加上老师多年的老道经验，是真正的如虎添翼。

之前的插画比赛获了奖，越来越多的广告设计客户接踵而至。肖战忙得像连轴转的陀螺，没有多少闲暇的时间，但是只要空下来就会给王一博发消息或者打电话，嘱咐他万事小心，有人既然能发那条消息，就不会按兵不动。

他才知道内心柔软的那一块都给了王一博，总觉得他不会照顾好自己，不会在这尔虞我诈的成人世界里保护好自己。不管过去多久，不管冬季飞雪还是夏日骤雨，他都愿意无怨无悔地挡在那个小家伙身前，伸出手帮他捂耳朵和脸蛋，捂得他心头都暖乎乎的。

在电梯里突发幽闭恐惧症的那一次，出现了应激反应。现在肖战尽量回避在密闭空间单独待着，夜里睡觉也把床头灯打开。虽然经历了种种，可他不是个凉薄的人，也希望有人能陪伴自己，度过这总会被噩梦侵扰的漫漫长夜。

王一博把鼻梁上的眼镜往上扶了扶，眼睛不算多近视，但审阅资料时还是习惯戴着眼镜。旁边的手表时针指向了凌晨两点，窗外还有稀稀落落的车流在穿梭，他想肖战这会应该已经睡了，但是一肚子的思念无处安放，还是拿起手机发过去一条信息：

哥，等我毕业了，跟我一起住好不好。

肖战没睡，听到一声短信提示音，摸出手机一看，眼前就能浮现那家伙嘴巴咬着笔杆，摇着尾巴可怜兮兮的样子。王一博有他的倔强，虽然现在打工也有钱挣，但比起每个月的房租来说还是九牛一毛，他又不愿意搬到肖战的公寓，不想花他哥的钱，总想等到自己工作了，就可以理直气壮地把肖战接到一起住了。

其实对肖战来说没什么所谓，只要王一博愿意，随时可以搬来他的公寓，对他来说也就是多一双筷子的事。但他们以前每次说到这个问题，大男孩都会低声嘟囔道，“哥，你想养我这个小白脸吗？”

肖战心想你到底是骂我还是骂你自己呢，男孩子又真情实感地跟上一句：其实被哥养着也挺好的，但是——

我想养你啊。

还能怎么办，只能缴械投降，肖战心里暖烘烘的，连周遭空气都泛着好闻的阳光味道。从小到大，王一博对肖战来说是一道无解的题，答案总是惊喜。不管是小时候被他背在背上，鼻涕眼泪蹭了一脸哭得上气不接下气的小屁孩，还是现在俊朗帅气的男子汉，三言两语就能把他哄得心满意足。

想拿手机给王一博回复，又怕打扰到他审阅资料，只有望着窗外静谧如墨的黑夜，默默自言自语，“好啊，王一博。”

第二天一大早，王一博刚起床就准备赶往实习律所，穿过两个街角买一杯咖啡，嘴上叼着一块面包，提着手提包站在人行道上焦急地等待红绿灯。等到信号灯变绿，他大步流星地走过街道，还没反应过来，余光就看到一辆黑车冲他直接开了过来。

“吱——”急促的刹车声传来，轮胎带摩擦在马路上泛起细小的火星，对方开得不算快，他本能去躲闪，但还是被巨大的冲击撞到旁边的绿化带上，他甚至能听到耳边传来一声清脆的“咔嚓”声，随之而来的，是一阵锥心刻骨的疼。

腿骨好像断裂了，周围的人群吵闹着，呼喊着，王一博倒在护栏边，也不知道哪里还受了伤，只觉得湿乎乎的血液沾满了他的手。

我草，真疼啊。


	20. Chapter 20

【20】

肖战赶到医院去的时候，天阴得像一块皱皱巴巴的墨纸，他已经忘记了是怎么挂断手机，怎么坐在潮湿阴冷的出租车里大气都不敢出，窗外的风景呼啸而过，一个人像被稻草挂在悬崖，稍不注意就会粉身碎骨。

王一博的父母已经到了医院，肖战站在充斥着消毒水味道的走廊上，始终没有鼓起勇气去打招呼。坐在长椅上焦急等待的那两个人，曾经被自己怎样伤害过，他不敢忘。他甚至不能去奢求原谅，不能解释，无关其他，他是亲手打碎他们美梦的那个凶手。

他沿着墙壁坐下，偷偷在心底数着时间一分一秒过去，卑微而自责，他觉得当初应该好好嘱咐王一博保护好自己，那个人从小衣食无忧，泡在蜜罐里长大，自己为什么不多挡在他面前，为什么不再谨慎细心些。

等到严意秋来，看到肖战躲在拐角，虽然奇怪但也不好多说什么，礼貌地跟王一博父母打了招呼，就跟他们一起坐在椅子上等着。

直到医生出来，肖战从王一博母亲脸上看到一瞬间如释重负的表情，他才稍稍放心。病房门被关上，他呆立在安静干净的白色长廊，觉得自己始终是个局外人。

不安的等待持续到晚上，他不吃不喝，不敢离开一分钟。手机忽然震动起来，是严意秋打来的，他刚按下接听键，那边就传来王一博的声音，“战哥。”

他就想哭，鼻酸顺着神经延伸到眼眶，眼底酸涩得厉害，“一博，你有没有事？”

“左腿骨断了，打了石膏，肋骨断了三根，其他都是皮外伤，没什么事。”

“这还叫没事，你知不知道我……”连续好几个小时的担惊受怕，心里委屈又自责，他沉默着，句尾的话被堵得说不出来，换成一节若有若无的哽咽。

两人都没有说话，肖战重新开口，“我什么时候可以去看你？”

王一博知道他的顾忌，“我跟爸妈说了明天上午学校有老师同学来看我，正好我爸公司有些事情要处理，我妈要去帮忙。哥，明天……”

“好，我今天就在这里等着。”肖战迫不及待地回应，从来没有一刻这么急切想见到他的小男友。

王一博的声音又温柔起来，“哥你回去吧，今天这里有我爸妈，没事的。你好好睡一觉明天再来，别让我担心你，好吗？”

他默默答应，挂了电话也尽是不舍，不愿意回去，又不想让王一博担心，只有在医院对面的酒店开了一间房，守着他挂念的那个人，距离能近一点都是好的。

辗转反侧，一夜无眠。

隔天一大早，他就火急火燎去看王一博，在粥铺买了清淡的白米粥提上，到了病房才发现除了王一博就只有自己一个。他的小狮子躺在病床上张开双臂讨抱，不再生龙活虎可还要冲他笑，身上缠了好几圈绷带，左腿被高高地吊起来，他连看都心疼，轻轻抱过去又怕碰到王一博的伤口，心里难受得不行，这人真是让他怎么爱都不嫌多。

肖战把白粥一口口喂给王一博，才开口问他，“是什么人干的，跟你老师的那个案子有关吗？”

“应该是的，车子撞过来就逃逸了，警方在查，我想应该也查不出个结果，对方有黑道背景，换个假的车牌号手到擒来。”

男人深吸一口气，“哪怕为了我，保护好自己不行吗。”

王一博伸手过来摸他脸，指间薄茧擦过他的唇畔，“哥，对不起，下次再也不会了。”

王一博既然要做律师，一早就知道会发生这样的事，但他天不怕地不怕，想像他老师一样做个人人称道的好律师。肖战知道自己不能阻挡他去追梦，年轻人的青春热血，就应该用在对的地方，趁自己还年轻，总要学会不顾一切。他记得住那天给王一博发短信的陌生号码，他另有打算，他要站在王一博身后看他翱翔，这条路有多曲折，再多的沟壑他都会帮王一博填平。

他起身去给王一博拿药，药片吞入口中，男孩又要撒娇，“身上都是绷带，仰头喝水不方便，哥你喂我。”

肖战喝了一大口水，揽过王一博将水喂给他，嘴唇软绵绵的，亲过去就不愿意放开，多余的水渍沿着肖战的嘴角流下来，王一博就去舔。小狗一样的粘人，舔过他的下巴，舔他的喉结，舔他脖子漂亮的曲线。

“这是病房，小朋友，大白天的你又发情了吗？”肖战帮王一博斜靠在病床上，把他吃过粥的碗筷收拾到垃圾桶里。

“哥，我好想你。”王一博又亮出他的绝杀小奶音，听得肖战心里痒痒的。

“那要怎么样？”

“再亲亲我。”王一博有恃无恐，“跟爸妈说是老师同学来看我，其实就你一个，我只想见你。”

肖战心疼，又是真的想他，去把病房门锁好，病床周围的挂帘放下，坐在王一博身侧，探头去吻他。

他头一次这么主动，觉得自己心脏都快跳出来了，王一博嘴唇丰满性感，他小心翼翼地凑过去，舌尖像小鱼游过，舔开王一博的唇缝去找他的舌头，卷过来摩擦交缠，学他去舔扫上颚壁，拿牙齿轻咬唇瓣。王一博受了撩拨，张开嘴巴去迎合肖战，倾身过来逮住他的舌头，肆意厮磨舔咬，两人唇齿交合，潮湿的口水音听上去色情淫靡。王一博吃不够，肖战的嘴唇像一块甜滋滋的奶糕，他非要舔到它化开水，汁水含不住淌下嘴角才罢休。

“啊……一博——”肖战忍不住，呻吟声开始淅淅沥沥。

王一博引他哥去拉自己的裤链，内裤里的性器已经肿胀起来，滚烫的热度隔着薄薄的布料传入肖战的手心。王一博整个人又使不上力气，靠在病床上垂头丧气，“算了不管它，过一会应该就下去了。”

肖战眼睛都烧红了，像只人畜无害的小兔子，他拿手指握住那根火热的硬物，眼角又流露出纯情性感的目光，用舌头舔舔嘴角，唇下痣立刻变得水光诱人。

“我想尝尝它。”


	21. Chapter 21

【21】

王一博愣住了，半天没回过神。

空气安静得能听到走廊上人来人往的脚步声，王一博手忙脚乱甚至一脸诧异，眼睁睁看着脸皮子比纸还薄，挑拨他两句就能把人头捶爆的他哥正在蹑手蹑脚地拉下他的裤链。

这是什么场面，就算是做梦他都不敢这么肖想他哥，总觉得是种冒犯。好像在情爱中也应该是他去迎合肖战，主动撩拨逗引，看他情乱不已，看他到达一次次欲罢不能的高潮。

王一博已经完全勃起，拉链刚被拉下，那根东西就跃跃欲试地跳出来。肖战躲避不及，甚至打到了他的嘴唇，他拿舌头舔舔，抬起眉毛拿他引人犯罪的清亮眼睛盯紧王一博。他的舌头灵活如小蛇，攀附在那根柱体的四周轻舔吸吮，轻轻叹口气，张开嘴巴把已经肿胀的紫红顶端含住，他在思考白白净净的臭小孩怎么长了这么根庞然大物，又露出视死如归的表情，仿佛在赴一场泥足深陷又心甘情愿的约。

“唔——”伴随着上下吞吐，静谧的空间里尽是让人头昏脑胀的情色口水音，肖战拿手扶着王一博滚烫的阴茎，挨在他眼前，小舌使坏般地在周围来回打圈，一圈圈舔扫过去，像种下的蛊，像媚惑正人君子的妖精，说好的衣冠楚楚坐怀不乱，可他的一个表情一个浅笑，都勾得人心神不宁，死心塌地。

王一博受不住，手指插入肖战的发间，他哥抬起脸笑得一脸无邪，像在舔食一份来之不易的甜品奶球，他低下头去牢牢含住那根茎体，感觉到龟头快要抵到他喉咙，一边吸一边还要用修长的手指握住上下动作。他的嘴巴被迫打开，含不住的口水和那根硬物交融在一起，带出一片连绵不断的湿粘感。王一博仰起头捂住嘴巴，一股热潮快要升到小腹，他舒服得眼泪也忍不住，脸红成一颗熟透的果子，他觉得自己快疯了，被他哥的主动和迷人蛊惑，被这隐秘的快感逼得快要死掉。

肖战尝到一丝咸苦，才察觉那根硬挺的顶端已经开始冒水，他当真不怕死，还要露出坏笑去使劲吸吮，像要把里面丰厚的汁液都吸出来才罢休。王一博低喊一声，终于扶紧他哥的后颈贴近自己，他再下意识地往前一顶，抽插了好几下，感受到他哥喉头一阵急剧的收缩，龟头受到了刺激变得通红肿亮，爽得他头皮发麻，终于忍不住射了出来。

年轻人精力旺盛，受了撩拨便无休无止，他连着射了好几股，直到肖战的嘴巴包不住，精液顺着他哥漂亮的嘴角淌下来，唇下痣也被精心浇灌，小小的一颗，藏匿在这白浊液体里惹人疼爱。

王一博急得去拿卫生纸，催他哥赶紧吐出来，他哥没理他，咕咚一声全部吞进去了，还要把舌头伸出来给他看，“王一博你看我舌头都肿了，怎么办啊？”

撒起娇来也是得心应手，知道王一博跑不掉，懂得怎么驯服这桀骜的小狮子，知道自己是那个铁骨都能炼成绕指柔的聪明猎手。

王一博想起自己刚才来回抽插的几个动作太粗暴，心疼得捧起他哥的脸，伸舌去舔他哥的嘴巴，逮住舌头轻轻爱抚，动作温柔小心，生怕再弄疼他哥，真是怎么爱都爱不够，恨不得捧在心尖上给暖化了。

快到输液时间了，两人来不及再缱绻缠绵，肖战起身拿纸巾帮王一博擦干净，替他拉上裤链整理好衣服，只是脸上红晕还没褪，王一博看他耳后粉粉的，他哥还是脸皮薄，尽管装成满不在乎的样子，可这事后突然反应过来的害羞让他觉得好可爱。

肖战在病房陪着王一博到傍晚，王一博母亲打电话问他有没有什么想吃的，他的手机被撞坏了，只有打电话到护士台，护士过来帮忙传话。肖战知道自己应该走了，恋恋不舍地拉起王一博的手，要他保证自己能来探望的时候一定要告诉他，他还要来。

“有机会见见我妈，我不想让她一直误会你。我们一起跟她说清楚，她会理解的。”王一博欲言又止，他没有十足的把握，可他不想让他哥永远受委屈。

“好，一博。”肖战又换成抚慰小朋友的怜惜语气，他不知道自己此刻是什么表情，只晓得一味安抚王一博，可他忘不掉王一博母亲那张悲痛欲绝的脸。

回到家，他筋疲力尽，甚至没有力气去洗漱，瘫在沙发上浑身软绵绵的。时光飞逝，明明已经过去好久，但只要一回忆，他就只觉得痛，还有对王一博父母无穷无尽的抱歉和忏悔。

过往种种，从他们的角度来看，自己是在以怨报德，忘恩负义。

肖战拿起手机，里面有他之前保存的一串号码，是那个给王一博发恐吓短信的号码。他没有想太多，没有思想斗争，没有准备预案，下意识拨打了过去。

接通后静默了很久，对方没有出声，他只有主动开口，“喂，王一博的事情是不是你做的？我想跟你见面谈谈。”

仍然是良久的沉默，就在肖战准备挂掉电话的时候，对方传来嗤笑一声，回过一句：

好啊，肖战——

好久不见。


	22. Chapter 22

【22】

第二天，肖战按照短信上约定好的地方赶过去，没告诉任何人，他想应该没有必要，就算王一博没住院，这趟险也该他单枪匹马去涉，如果你有心袒护一个人，就恨不得事无巨细都替他打算好。

远郊的一个仓库，天有点沉，掩盖在灰雾中，坐落于两条马路的十字路口，像人捉摸不透的心。

肖战做好了准备仓库里会是乌泱泱的一群人，嘴里骂骂咧咧的地痞流氓，手里拿着刀具棍棒，等待他这只离群的羊落入陷阱。

然而并没有，仓库门吱呀一声被他推开，里面太黑，他察觉到背离视线的角落坐着个人，那人直愣愣盯着他看，就算目光还没对接，肖战就已经感觉到惊悚和不安。

偌大的仓库里只有那一个人，没有其他人，他跟肖战是这寂静空间里仅有的两个生命体。

那人笑了，依旧是电话里轻佻的语气，“肖战，这都过去多少年了，你怎么一点都没变。”

外头的光亮顺着门缝照了进去，视野终于变得明显，那人脸上一块疤，露出的手臂上有纹身。这样的人理应跟他背道而驰，两人走上的路该截然不同，然而五官他却并不陌生，记忆被催化得逐渐清晰，肖战叹了口气，轻声喊他，“方铁。”

曾经，他们说好有福同享有难同当。曾经，他对肖战说，“战哥，以后你就是我老大了。”

青石瓦上的泥脚印三三两两，他搂着肖战的脖子笑得前俯后仰，“王一博怎么比你亲弟弟管的还宽。”

尽管后来他们分道扬镳，那人一瘸一拐的背影渐行渐远，肖战还是记得过去他们好得像一个人，记得那人在捉弄王一博的时候他出声阻止，“阿铁，你别闹他。”

方铁站起身来，一步步靠近肖战，他的气息很危险。个子又长得很高，走到肖战面前低头看他，双手插在裤兜，玩味的表情像在打量一只可笑但又舍不得丢掉的猎物。

“你想怎么样？”肖战率先开口，“那个案子是你们有错，老实赔医药费，该坐牢的人坐牢，拽着王一博不放是什么意思？”

方铁掏出一支烟点上，“我老板倒是无所谓，钱可以赔，蹲号子的人也找好了，但我不想。我知道这案子王一博在帮忙，我就跟吃了苍蝇一样难受，我恶心，你们都别他妈想好过！”

“你这么公报私仇你老板知道吗？”肖战退后一步，方铁玩世不恭的笑容和脖子上的大金链子太刺眼了，他记忆中的热血少年，跟他一起调皮捣蛋，掏鸟窝打枣子的臭小子，不该是这个样子。

“他说这事归我管，我就得用我的方式管。”

“那你想怎么管？”肖战问。

男人笑了一下，舔舔舌头，“那张照片这些年就跟沾在脚底的狗屎一样甩不掉，我闭上眼睛都是你俩亲在一起的样子。”他低头在肖战耳侧吹了吹，“像你给王一博做的，也给我做一次怎么样？”

肖战呸了一声，直接扬手给了他一巴掌，“我草，你再说一遍小心老子废了你！”

“废哪里？”男人油嘴滑舌地又凑上来，脸上火辣辣地疼，但这些年从街边小混混熬到如今的位置，自尊还不如裤裆里的那根东西重，脸皮都是骗人的玩意儿，还有什么是他不能舍弃的。

肖战觉得跟这种人对话简直就是白费功夫，一拳捶在他脸上，“你当年让我去看病，说我恶心，说我变态！你现在对这种事感兴趣？你他妈是不是应该把脑壳撬开看看啊！”

方铁没还手，被打得坐在地上，嘴角渗出血，“是啊，恶心，可是我越觉得恶心越记得清楚，肖战，我忘不了你。”

他的眼泪滚出来，扭曲的表情把那道疤拉扯得更加触目惊心，他用双手捧住脸，泪水从指缝里涌落，他一遍遍念，“我忘不了你。”

“别说了，”肖战摇摇头，“你提的条件不可能，方铁，我喜欢王一博，才会做那些事。”

我喜欢他，那个时候我还不知道，原来我那么喜欢他。

肖战从随身背的包里掏出一把刀，他也不是傻子，起码的防身还是懂，之前以为迎接他的会是一场腥风血雨，他少年时代就是个一条道走到黑的流氓小子，按照他的经验，以一敌多，带着武器至少不会让自己输得太难看。

他伸出右手食指，按在地上，左手高高举起那把刀，“方铁，我没资格跟你谈判，以前算我欠你的。我今天剁下这根手指头，如果你觉得够还了，麻烦你高抬贵手放过王一博。”

他没想过会这样卑微，但他觉得如果是为了那个小家伙，好像什么都无所谓。

方铁咬着牙，肖战不是左撇子，画画的右手对他有多重要。他一步步走近，眼泪混在喉咙里，“你他妈为了那个兔崽子连吃饭的右手都不要了？”

“嗯，”肖战回答得坚定又短促，好像一早已经下定决心，接下来只是为了兑现自我承诺。他不后悔，父母离异，他幼年被当个拖油瓶让叔叔拳打脚踢，没能亲眼见证父母的相爱相守，但他觉得爱一个人就该这么奋不顾身。

肖战闭上眼睛，没有丝毫犹豫，他知道刀子落下来，他跟方铁之间就算彻底两清了。

明晃晃的刀子应声落下，方铁低骂了一声抬脚过去踢开那把刀，肖战被巨大的冲击力踢倒在地上，手臂被刀刃划伤了，一道血痕蜿蜒流下。

“我知道你天不怕地不怕，可没想到你骨头这么硬。”方铁摇头，笑容里尽是苦涩。

肖战沉默了一会，“老子不想欠你。”

方铁低下眼睛，还是野兽捕食的眼神，“你没欠我。我这次不动你的小宝贝，下次别他妈再让我碰上你们。”

他走了，他留给肖战的那么多背影里，有眷恋的、可爱的、调皮的、愤怒的，这一次，是坚定决绝的，再也回不了头。


	23. Chapter 23

【23】

天气热起来了，炙烤的夏天让人平添了几分烦躁。

事情解决，王一博老师打赢了那场官司，他这小助手也在业界崭露头角，王一博开始独立处理一些小型诉讼。

肖战结束了一段时间的日夜颠倒，生物钟开始回归正常，闲暇时间多了。方铁的事情被逐渐淡忘，被日常琐事排挤在脑后，无影无踪，就像他从来没出现过。

王一博特地买了机票，查了攻略。知道他哥喜欢旅行，喜欢摄影画画，这次想带他去加勒比海的巴哈马，那里的粉色沙滩美轮美奂，夕阳斜下倾泻在海面上，光想想都觉得兴奋不已。

严意秋不晓得从哪知道了王一博的计划，自掏腰包也买了两张票，说要带他妹也去玩。甚至在网上做了功课，三天两头在王一博耳边叫，去海湾岛，那边的海滩比天堂岛好看。

王一博一个白眼差点翻到后脑勺，“你快谈恋爱吧严意秋，这电灯泡的瓦数有点太高了！”

肖战知道王一博兼职打工没几个钱，小家伙刚挣到钱就要带他出去玩，他心里喜滋滋得直冒泡，伸手把他的包子脸捏得嘟起来，“你买机票就够了，吃喝住行让哥哥来！”

严意秋趁火打劫，“老板你也看看我，我跟我妹就卖给你了，这趟出去只要费用你出，做牛做马我都愿意。”

“瞧你那出息！”肖战抬起脚往他屁股上踹一脚，“别把你妹再带坏了。”想了想前几个月他天天熬个黑眼圈加班加点，工作室的事情严意秋确实帮了不少忙，这小子嘴巴虽然贫，但心肠挺不错，带他出去玩一趟当作感谢也不过分。

几天后，三大一小等在机场候机室，严意秋他妹又躲在她哥身后偷偷摸摸看王一博，王一博是真的越长越帅，五官绝对没话说，个子也高，小美女傻呵呵地笑，吃片面包都差点装模做样地翘起兰花指。王一博手机里不知道在放什么歌，给他哥分享了一侧耳机，看肖战温顺的发丝拂在额头，他哥又在笑，翘起的嘴角甜过他小时候爱吃的桂花蜜。

“诶，面包好吃吗？”王一博摘下耳机，问小姑娘。

“我不叫诶，我叫严萌萌！”小姑娘生气了。

王一博撇撇嘴，“哦，严萌萌，面包味道怎么样？”

小姑娘这才心满意足，“奶香味，还不错吧。”

王一博点点头，转身把耳机手机一股脑塞给肖战，“哥我去给你买点面包，你早上没吃多少东西，怕你饿了。”

严意秋在边上打王者荣耀，故意把声音调得特别大，心想这才刚开始，一路还不知道要被塞多少狗粮，自己得挺住。

十分钟后，肖战恨不得把整张脸都埋在王一博买回来的面包里，扯住王一博衣角，指指小姑娘，又抬起手指做噤声警告，意思是大庭广众别这么明显，我这一张脸还想要呢。

上了飞机肖战又犯困，哼哼唧唧不小心靠在王一博肩膀，王一博就直接堂而皇之给他哥戴好眼罩，盖上毯子，把他拉进自己怀里睡，看他哥长睫毛在眼周晕出阴影轮廓，嘴唇微张，露出一小截可爱兔牙，真是一副岁月静好的样子。

要不是知道严意秋和他妹还坐在斜后方，他真要不管不顾亲上去，毕竟他对他哥这副毫无防备的样子根本没有抵抗力，肖战这长相又当得上人间美色，睡着了更显柔情蜜意，光看着就好比逮到了一颗甜果子，哪忍心放开。

他们住的酒店在面向海湾的一处小坡上，当地特有的红木搭起的屋顶格外好看，肖战还在倒时差，睡得不肯醒，连美景都无暇欣赏，挂在王一博身上像只大型玩偶。

严意秋跟他妹住一间房，小姑娘满脸不乐意，又不敢单独住一间，之前在网上已经选好，到了酒店还要再三确认是不是一人一张床，严意秋在旁边做出防御姿势，“你睡相从小到大就惊为天人，睡个觉恨不得把床给拆了，小时候我夜里被你一脚踹下床，头上摔了碗大个包你以为我忘记了？！”

潜台词幸亏是两张床，我保命要紧。

王一博默不作声，确认了网上一早订好的大床房，拿了房卡就扶着昏昏欲睡的他哥上楼了。

肖战醒过来的时候，已经是傍晚，微凉的风趁着落地窗吹进来，夕阳的昏黄光晕融在远处的海面上，迷人的惬意一眼望不到头。

王一博坐在他身边，用手去摸他头发，肖战的头发总是细细软软的，乖巧温柔，跟他这人一样，不知不觉把你拉入他的人生里，你就再也舍不得错过一点一滴。

肖战起身张开双手，把王一博拉入他的怀抱，他想起在那个破旧潮湿的体育器材库，他们曾经多么绝望又相依为命地拥抱在一起。又想起方铁跟他约好的城郊仓库，那一瞬间真的想手起刀落，废了自己的右手，葬送他的梦想，只为成全王一博的安然无恙。

他不是一个真的对自己残忍至极的人，可王一博，是照亮他人生中的那束光。

他贴在王一博耳侧，在连绵不绝的回忆中醒过来，开口轻声说，“我好喜欢你，王一博。”


	24. Chapter 24

【24】

下午去海滩边散步，粉色的沙子被海面上波光粼粼的闪光映照得更加浪漫迷人，来这里的人大多是情侣，都被喧嚣的尘世叨扰，想在这里找回一份闲适宁静。

王一博坐在海滩边看他哥，肖战在游泳，脱去了上衣，背部线条显得更加好看，他在海里如鱼得水，又好像一颗耀眼的珍珠，周围热闹的人群都为他而生。

那时在偏远小镇也是这样，王一博总在岸边等肖战，看他在水里摸鱼捞虾，河水打湿他薄薄的衣衫，水滴引着阳光在他的脖子和脊背打下耀眼的光晕，只看一眼就再也忘不掉。

真是游累了，晚饭肖战也没怎么吃，在饭桌上跟严意秋开了几句不着五六的玩笑话，笑都没力气，催着王一博赶紧回房间。

刚趴在床上就开始前言不搭后语地埋怨，这里酸那里疼，王一博被他软乎乎的语气撩得没脾气，过来给他揉背，肖战又被按得很舒服，索性送上自己的嘴唇，“狗崽崽，你怎么这么乖。”

每次肖战主动，王一博就会更加霸道地掠夺，抢先一步宣告主权，把肖战软热的舌头咬住，舔他的上颚，把他害羞的舌头紧紧卷住，不断摩擦厮磨，看口水沿着他哥水滑的嘴角渗下来，听他哥开始迷迷糊糊地发出各种诱人的细碎音节，呼吸变得沉重急促，像刚刚睡着打起小呼噜的幼小婴孩。

肖战也不知用了多大力气才把对他一顿啃咬的王一博推开，“一博，我跟你说，他们这个酒店怎么有些奇奇怪怪的东西。”

他打开衣帽间的抽屉，里面有一副兔耳朵，一件近乎透明的薄纱马甲，一条看上去只及大腿根的小短裙，旁边还有支润滑剂和一盒避孕套。

王一博感觉头顶冒出了好几根黑线，尴尬至极，但又不能表现得太明显，只有硬着头皮老实回答，“我跟酒店提前打了电话，让他们按照蜜月标准布置房间，说我们是情侣，而且都是男人。”

肖战无语，沉默了好一会，才伸手把那几样东西拎起来，“我草，来都来了，这要不要穿。”

王一博只顾点头，又耸拉着嘴角用乞求的表情看着他哥。肖战眼睛一闭，对可怜兮兮的王一博最没办法，恨不得揉到怀里疼，怎么忍心拒绝他。心想不就是一套衣服，牙一咬就穿了，反正两人之间没羞没臊的事情做得不少，哪儿还在乎这个。

他躲进衣帽间在里面换衣服，越穿越觉得羞耻，“王一博，这不对吧……”哪知小狮子早就追到了门边，把门推开就看见他哥头上戴着兔耳朵，薄纱小马甲紧紧包裹在身上，胸前两粒直接透了出来，看得他垂涎欲滴。小短裙还不到大腿根，肖战白色的内裤都露在外边，圆润挺翘的臀部一览无遗。

王一博年轻气盛，哪受得了这个，伸手把肖战按在墙上猛亲，一身力气都不知道怎么用，把他哥的舌头都吸肿了，唇瓣被咬破，血丝融着口水滑过肖战迷人的唇下痣。

“嗯——”肖战受了疼，可是却不讨厌，还要紧紧拉住王一博往自己怀里钻，像一尾渴水的鱼，逮住王一博嘴里的水分不断攫取，生怕漏掉一丝一毫。

小狮子舔过他哥的下巴和锁骨，在他迷恋的喉结上反复啃咬，湿滑的舌头一路向下探索，隔着薄纱去吸他哥硬挺起来的乳珠，可爱的两粒石榴籽，受了撩拨就变得更加敏感，王一博粗糙的舌面碾着一侧压过去，另一侧被他用手捏在指尖轻轻揉弄，乳晕被长长地拽起来，零星的疼痛夹杂着细麻的快感，肖战感到自己下身已经彻底肿胀起来，滚烫难忍。

王一博还在不停吸吮，认真的表情像真的要吸出奶水，肖战爽得仰起身子，却更加不自觉地把乳肉往王一博嘴里送，他就索性吃进香甜的乳尖和乳晕，舔开他哥的乳缝，拿自己的口水浇灌进去。

“哥，你做好准备了吗？”

肖战知道王一博问的是有没有准备好被进入，他们从来没有做到最后一步，他虽然好奇，甚至带着隐秘的渴望，但王一博心疼他，怕他疼，总会刻意收起自己的欲望，不想他哥受伤。

他把润滑剂递到王一博手中，还不知死活地拽下自己的内裤，阴茎已经硬得翘了起来，小短裙盖不住，前面被撑起一个小帐篷，阴囊在裙摆下若隐若现，看得王一博眼里冒了火，把他哥抱起来放到床上，听到一个软绵绵的声音舔他耳垂，“你进来，今天就进来。”

手指缠着润滑剂探了进去，肖战被突如其来的侵袭惊得一颤，又觉得仿佛破开了身子，就要容纳他的爱人彻底闯入，陌生的喜悦涌进眼眶，眼泪不自觉地分泌出来。他扶着王一博的手让他继续，一只手攀上自己的性器，那里早就被王一博摸得射过一次，这下又硬了起来，顶端被小短裙上的图案纹路来来回回刮蹭，舒服得开始冒水。

慢慢增加到两根、三根，快感盖过了疼痛，王一博又很温柔，小穴在手指不断的来回抽送下开始分泌让人害臊的液体，王一博的手指又长，指关节微微向上弯曲，摸到了一块滚烫的软肉，再用指尖去轻轻按压，摩擦揉弄。

“啊——！”肖战小腹一热，又射了出来，他爽得头皮发麻，半天回不过神，这种高潮是之前从来没有过的，他仿佛从云端坠落，全身每个毛孔都被如潮的快感紧紧裹挟。

王一博戴好避孕套，尝试插入他哥还在不断收缩的穴口，那里被润滑剂和分泌出的清液涂抹得一塌糊涂，一张一翕，仿佛一张嗷嗷待哺的小嘴指引他快点进入。

刚进入一个顶端，他就被他哥紧致的穴口夹得快要高潮，受了诱惑，全身像过电，一咬牙把整根都插了进去，他哥受了疼，开始呜呜嘤嘤地嚷，但是抱紧他的双手没有松开，甚至主动咬住他的嘴巴，交换一个用情至深的湿热深吻。

肖战还戴着兔耳朵，兔牙疼得露出半截，全身都被情潮催熟，连眼睛都被迭起的高潮烤红了，更像一只让他爱不释手的可爱兔子。

“王一博，你动一动。”小狮子受了指引，低头去亲吻肖战的锁骨，胯下不断加速，来回猛刺抽插，他腿部肌肉又有力，像小马达一样进进出出，带出一片淅淅沥沥的肠液，床单被两人交合处淌出的液体淋湿了一大片。他感觉到顶端找到了那块凸起敏感的软肉，缓缓摩擦刮蹭，看肖战被操弄得口水都含不住，身体一阵阵发颤，眼波迷离，被他啃咬的身体像一只熟透的果子，两粒乳珠隔着纱自己立了起来。

他不打算再耐心地耳鬓厮磨，腰部用力，朝那块腺体用力一顶，他哥被激得腰部悬空，脊背挺直，腿根开始发抖，一股液体从阴茎喷射了出来。

“啊啊啊——”射精过后的身体处于极致敏感，王一博没退出来，仍然在顶弄那块软肉，全身滚烫得要爆炸，高潮不绝层层叠叠，肖战抬起手臂捂住脸，感觉到性器竟然还在流淌出一小股一小股的精液。

王一博意乱情迷，忍耐到了极限，眼里全是他哥情乱不堪的样子，又使劲抽插了几下，才最终射了出来。

“王一博，你说你是不是早就打算好，带我出来玩就是要把我给办了？”肖战全身弓成虾米，拿背对着王一博，不知道自己被操弄得红肿，还在湿漉漉流水的穴口被身后的小狮子看了个够。

“我——”王一博望着自己身下的小兄弟又开始抬头，从背后揽住他哥，拿那根东西磨蹭他哥湿润的臀缝，“战哥这么诱人，再来一次好不好？”


	25. Chapter 25

【25】

旅行的后几天，一到晚上肖战就基本睡不成觉，他都怀疑王一博是不是打开了什么奇怪的开关，只要他俩一拥抱一亲嘴就刹不住车，狼崽子精力旺盛，看见他都两眼冒绿光，一进屋就要把他往床上推。

白天游不成泳，全身上下没一处是好的，基本都盖上了草莓印，他不知道那家伙怎么有办法一嘬一个准，这种画面让严萌萌看见了就算是严重侵害未成年人身心健康，他这张脸就真的没处搁了。

只有在酒店葛优躺，王一博也识相地给他捏腰捶腿，递茶喂点心，一副忠心耿耿任劳任怨的样子。肖战拿脚踹他，“王一博你说带我来看朝霞，看夕阳，看月色动人星光漫天，结果我俩窝在酒店算怎么回事！”

王一博从后面环抱他，两人坐在落地窗前，看远处海面被晚风吹起层层波纹，“战哥，以后还有机会，我们来日方长。”

返程的飞机上，严意秋和他妹特别心满意足，买了一大堆纪念品，两人挨一块还在滔滔不绝地分享这次旅途趣闻，小女孩知道感谢金主，回头跟肖战闲聊了几句，最后问他，“肖战哥哥，你说巴哈马是不是特别浪漫啊？”

肖战边点头边敷衍，“是啊是啊，”眼睛一闭脑子里全是王一博张牙舞爪扑过来的样子。

什么小奶包，完全是大尾巴狼。

回到家两人的工作都堆成了山，立马从柔情蜜意的小情侣模式切换到打了鸡血的工作狂模式，王一博的老师对他非常赏识，他最近几次小诉讼的表现也很好，老师答应他只要一毕业就可以直接到律所来报到。

毕竟是全国闻名的精英律所，所有人都为他高兴，王一博的心愿其实很简单，想要尽快独立，尽快挣钱，养他挂在心尖上的战哥。

肖战工作室有个公共邮箱，一般只接受客户网上的问题咨询，密码只有肖战和严意秋知道，有时候肖战工作太忙，严意秋就帮他上去看看有没有漏掉的客户询单。

这天还如往常一样，肖战正在改设计稿，忙得差点手脚并用。严意秋倒了杯咖啡给他，叮嘱他别用脑过度到时候王一博怪我看管不力，然后神态悠闲地坐到电脑前打开公共邮箱，准备开始过滤邮件。

他看到一封无主题的邮件，本以为是垃圾邮件，想顺手直接删掉，却没想到无意间点开了，邮件内容只有八个字：

王一博肖战，不要脸。

附件是一张照片，严意秋本来看到那行字就火冒三丈，自己的兄弟和老板被人这么骂，他心里一把无名火立刻烧起来了，肖战和王一博是什么人，他比谁都清楚，怎么能被人这么平白无故地指摘。

照片缓缓打开，背景光线非常暗，但还是能让人一眼认出上面是两个少年，身上的衣服零零碎碎，正旁若无人地亲吻在一起。

他们都没怎么变，尽管变高了，轮廓长开了，严意秋还是清楚地知道，照片上的两个人是谁。

他的手开始发抖，不是震惊，不是因为肖战和王一博有这样难以启齿的秘密，是因为原来一直有人躲在他俩身后，虎视眈眈地盯着他们的一举一动，他不知道距离这张照片到现在有多久，过了多少年，这个人竟然一直没有放过他们。

严意秋看了看肖战，他的老板正在抽烟，还在跟客户打电话讨论方案，没有看向他这边。他直接点击右键删除了这封邮件，他不清楚这个人到底有什么目的，但他再愚钝，也明白巴哈马回来肖战和王一博的感情更加深了，在这个时期，作为眼看他俩从重逢到现在一路走来的见证者，他不希望那两个人再被谁打扰。

他其实无意窥探谁的秘密，本就是个自由自在的人，连谈恋爱都觉得麻烦。从来没想过几天后跟王一博通宵喝酒，他的好兄弟酒后吐真言，把他不想知道的事，明明白白说了个透。原本是王一博找他倾诉，最近战哥跟自己都太忙，两人基本见不上面，再这么下去都要得相思病了。王一博一杯接一杯，到最后醉得神志不清，说话前言不搭后语，“严意秋你知道吗，战哥他对我多重要，我弄丢过他一次，这辈子我再也不能失去他了。”

又开始哭哭啼啼地嘟囔，说个不停，从他们相依为命的远郊小镇说到了滂沱大雨之后两人失去了彼此。王一博突然激动起来，尽管喝了个酩酊大醉，却还是躲不过真情实感，“那时候他替我承担了多少污言秽语，多少冷眼辱骂，我对不起他，可是，我好爱他。”

后来王一博又颠三倒四说了很多，他从来都是个少言寡语的人，除了肖战，很少把心里话跟别人说，但过去的那一段，又是肖战碰不得的伤，王一博心底有多少抱歉和愧疚，都无从倾诉，只能靠时间抚平，他对肖战的爱和疼惜悄然疯长，如同过去的那道疤，他忘不掉。

严意秋想起那张照片，想起那个躲在暗处的始作俑者，这一切都因那个人而起，这场噩梦早就该结束，却又被那人随随便便按下了开启键。

神经病，他在心底暗骂。

窗外树叶飘落了几片，夜里的风越来越冷，是要入秋了。


	26. Chapter 26

【26】

王一博的毕业典礼一结束，就把肖战带到了他早就订好的高级饭店的包间里。

肖战还沉浸在刚刚欢声笑语的人潮里，他看见他的小男友穿着学士服被簇拥着，跟同学们一起拍集体照。琐碎的纪念流淌在时间长河里，那个曾经被他紧紧护着的爱哭包，一眨眼就长成了大人模样。

王一博攥紧他的手心，不时看向包间门的方向，他在极力掩饰自己的紧张，可肖战对他了如指掌，一眼看穿他的惶恐不安，只是轻拍他的手，什么话都没说。

该想到的，不想面对的那一天，总归会到来。

门被推开，男人和女人分别穿着体面的西装和优雅长裙，无论多少年过去，有些人的脸孔就是会印刻在你的心里，只需看一眼，尘封的记忆就会一瞬间喧嚣而来。

肖战站起身来，礼貌周到地弯腰打招呼，“叔叔阿姨好。”

王一博不止一次跟他说，要带他见他们一面。对王一博来说，有些事情也许不需要了断，但至少应该还他哥清白，不能让他哥再受无端的指责和委屈。

肖战模模糊糊想起来，王一博跟他说过今天会叫父母过来，王一博说得次数太多，总把这事挂在嘴边，他就以为是男孩子絮叨的碎碎念，却不知千篇一律的重复之后，变成了王一博心里的执念。他在找一个机会，想把所有的事情解释清楚，他们爱得不卑微，比谁都堂堂正正。

女人的皱纹和白发太明显，在肖战心里拉开了一条口子，呼呼的冷风往进灌。那几年她过得是什么日子，肖战不敢想，她一直都是个骄傲清高的人，从街坊邻居的白眼里回过神，只有带着自己的儿子逃，逃得越远越好，她有什么错，只是在尽一个母亲的本能而已。

她看向肖战的眼神依然凛冽，可眼底却淌过无尽的悲伤，“你过得好不好？”

鼻子泛酸，泪水一瞬间积聚在眼眶，肖战不是个多爱哭的人，他总伪装得无坚不摧，坚强麻木，面对叔叔的毒打也会自嘲地一笑而过，其实内心藏着脆弱的核，只是那些年，除了王一博，没人愿意停下脚步看看他。

“对不起”，他仍然脱口而出，那件事需要人负责，况且大家都深陷那片泥沼，他凭什么抽身而退。

“我真的恨过你。”女人低下头，“你那时无依无靠，我把你当自己的儿子去心疼，你知道我看到那张照片心里冲击有多大吗？”

“我带着一博连夜走了，隔天就带他去医院做了检查，他身体里还有药物残留，确实被人下过药。可我当时太害怕太震惊，我不相信，就算他一边哭一边跟我解释你是为了帮他，我还是不相信。”女人哭了，眼泪滴落而下，顺从得像断了线的珠子。

“他把自己锁在屋里不吃不喝，脱水晕倒，如果不是他爸爸撬门进去，他已经死过一次。”

肖战转头看向王一博，他含在嘴里都怕化了的小家伙，在他不知道的时间里，到底做过多少傻事。

“你被所有人唾弃辱骂，我觉得，就这样算了吧。也许真相就是这样了，我不想去追究，是因为不愿再想起那场噩梦，我很自私，也很懦弱，只想尽全力保护一博。这么多年刻意不想起你，是害怕勾起自己的负罪感。”

“很可笑吧，”女人突然破涕为笑，“那时说着把你当亲儿子保护的人，没跟你站在一边，你身陷火海，我还要再添一把柴。”

王一博从没听过他妈因为当年那件事说过这么多话，他一直觉得这是隐疾，是旧伤，是他不能碰的话题。他们相安无事的前提就是对当年避而不谈，否则她一定会大发雷霆，情绪失控。

“妈，你欠战哥一句对不起。”王一博站起身来，“当年是我先喜欢上战哥的，是你儿子害了人家，关他什么事？现在我也爱他，这辈子我只爱他一个，我不想隐瞒你们，如果你真的还是要拆散我们，那我不管挡在面前的是什么艰难险阻，也一定会到他身边去。”

肖战看着他，小狮子的眼神很坚定，这一次，他结结实实把他哥护在了身后。

女人眼角还沾着泪珠，“从那以后的每一年，一博都不再过生日，他说因为最难忘的生日就是那次跟你一起并肩坐在砖瓦屋顶，看着天上繁星闪耀。”

男人喝了一口茶，他从来都是工作重要，很少关心家里，对当年那件事的来龙去脉不算清楚，只记得当年撬开门看见倒在地上的王一博奄奄一息，那一幕他忘不掉，也知道王一博只会为了眼前的这个人奋不顾身，率先开口，“你们的事我不过问，年轻人有年轻人的自由。”

女人看向肖战，“你答应我，以后每一年都陪他好好过生日，行吗？”

她脸上的妆早就哭花了，一顿饭再也没心情吃，站起来拿过外套，经过肖战身边时轻轻念了一句——

对不起。

没有喜悦，没有悲伤，没有如释重负，肖战只是低下头，双手紧紧抓住裤子，想起那个少年的自己，一个人生活，四面楚歌孤苦伶仃的少年。

这句话，说给你听。


	27. Chapter 27

【27】

外头阴着天，王一博从律所出来，公文包的拉链拉得很紧，里面的案宗刚刚研究透。匆匆回到租的房子里换下衣服，不再是笔挺的西装和整齐的发型，一身休闲服掩盖不住的朝气蓬勃，他用手随意抓了抓头发，戴好头盔准备去工作室接肖战下班。

如果没有他的监督，肖战大概又会熬过通宵，连晚饭都忘记吃。

他哥已经在工作室门口等待，倒真是出乎意料，王一博下车把另一个头盔递给他，“今天怎么有时间概念了，我以为又会看到一个身心俱疲，被工作折磨得只剩一口气，等着我去拯救的肖老师。”

“王一博，要点脸，狗蛋儿都不会这么厚脸皮。”肖战撇撇嘴。

又去牵王一博的手，主动把手贴在他掌心。熬了一天，消磨了全身的利刺只剩这点娇嗔，全用在他小男友身上了。

戴好头盔坐上摩托车后座，乖乖等待王一博握紧车把，踩下油门踏板，他侧脸靠在王一博的后背，温顺得像只心满意足的猫。肖战一工作起来就日夜颠倒，丝毫没有时间概念，跟甲方沟通方案又总得窝着火，口是心非，夹起尾巴装小白兔，我行我素惯了的人，一整日的软磨硬泡下来，倒真是件体力活。

风有点凉，他就紧蹭在王一博身后，两只手牢牢环抱住他，耳朵听得到王一博胸腔传来的心跳声，觉得安心，又突然很感动。以前觉得思念都是虚幻的东西，收在心底就好，其实不够，爱一个人就恨不得日夜都相守在一起，光摸到他的头发丝都觉得无比踏实。

“肖老师什么时候搬过来跟我一起住？”王一博低沉的嗓音传来，路边的梧桐也应景，被风吹起，发出细簌的沙沙声。

没等他回答，王一博又跟上一句，“现在是租的房子，但我正在攒钱准备买房，我爸说要给我买，被我拒绝了，我跟肖老师住的房子得我自己买。”

他以前不这么叫肖战，最近工作室来了两个实习生，女孩子们都有礼貌，总会时不时叫一声肖老师，肖战一被这么叫就脸红，浑身不自在，眼神像慌张的小鹿，王一博被撩得心动不已，两人私下就故意这么叫他，做/爱的时候也是，仿佛有种禁/忌背德的快/感。

肖战心里喜滋滋的，他的小狮子有出息，理直气壮的样子很酷，有种男子汉的担当了。

“随时都可以。”小崽子提出的要求，只要不过分，肖战都一一满足。如果心情好的话，恨不得主动绑住双手双脚，送上满满的福利。

吃完饭他们回到王一博的出租屋，房子不大，但格局很好，又被王一博收拾得很整洁。肖战光想想王一博系着围裙拿着鸡毛掸子到处掸灰的样子就觉得可爱极了，小朋友虽然外表冷漠，但其实很细致耐心，阳台上的多肉被他养得很好，一个个水润光泽，招人喜爱。

衣服扔了一地，天雷勾地火，两人在拥挤柔软的沙发上亲得难分难舍，幸好理智还残存几分，肖战及时喊停，心脏还在乱跳不停，只有揉揉王一博乱糟糟的头发，扶住他的脸让他从自己两腿之间抬起头，“你明天一早还要上庭。”

简单收拾了一下，又依偎在一条毯子里看电影，肖战坏心眼故意点了恐怖片，王一博吓得大气都不敢出，又不想在他哥面前表现得太怂，眼睛只好乱瞄其他地方，就是不敢对焦到屏幕上去。

肖战盯着电影吃起爆米花，故意满不在乎地跟王一博分享起剧情，“你看那只鬼在地上手脚并用，爬得好快，一下就藏到女孩床底下去了。”

王一博觉得封印住眼睛还不管用，得堵上耳朵才行。

“我草，刚才还在床底下，女主角躺床上觉得不对劲，一睁眼那只鬼就跟她面对面，正盯着她看！”恐怖瘆人的背景音乐响起，女孩的惨叫声不绝于耳，王一博脸色煞白，只好转过头看着他哥，心想他哥怎么这么貌美如花，让他目不转睛看一晚上都没问题。

肖战被王一博的手忙脚乱逗笑了，又伸手顺顺他的脊背，“别怕别怕，哥哥在呢。”

晚上睡觉王一博非要搂着他哥睡，把下巴抵在他哥的额头，闻他哥头发上好闻的洗发水味道。肖战就像在哄小孩，又想起以前多少个日夜，他拖着遍体鳞伤的身体落荒而逃，王一博拉着他去他家，睡觉的时候也会用胖乎乎的小手按在他的脊背，一寸寸来回安抚，他无家可归的卑微灵魂，被王一博拯救了多少次，他数都数不清。

等到小朋友睡着，肖战想起来白天有客户在邮件上询价，他还没来得及回复，立马用手机登陆了工作室的公共邮箱，看到有一封新送达的未读邮件。

没有标题，连发件人显示出来都是一串乱码，里面的内容看上去无比刺眼：

上次我发送了照片，没有反应，我看王一博和肖战还是如胶似漆，要不然，我把照片发送到王一博的律所怎么样？

咯噔一声，像打翻了一瓶陈年墨水，墨汁翻涌而出，旧伤疤被人重新切割开，尽是满目疮痍。


End file.
